Cat Woman vs The Phoenix
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Rayne has a secret that no one can know. Then, her best friend finds out, and he hates her for it. Her only choices are to move on or give up and leave...Which will she choose?
1. Ch 1 Meeting the Main Characters

Me: Ok, work with me here. This is my first fic, so. Constructive critisism(?) is appreciated, but go easy on me, please!  
  
Kai: Don't go easy on her, her stories are boring...  
  
Rayne: (whacks Kai on the head) Don't say that! Her stories are VERY nice!  
  
Kai: (flinches) Ok, Ok...Kit's stories are great. (note that sarcasm)  
  
Me: Now, Rayne? Can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Rayne: Sure thing! Sweet Tigress doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters or any songs she may use in this story. But, she created me, so I suppose no one else can use me in their stories without her permission!  
  
Me: Thanks, Rayne!  
  
Rayne and Me: Ok, buckle down peeps! And, so...the story begins...  
  
Chapter 1.-Meeting the main characters.  
  
A dark shadow ran through the alleyways and down abandoned streets, avoiding poeople at all costs.  
  
It was nodoubtedly a boy, considering that the person was known as Kai Hiwatari when he wasn't on a job. As of now, he was only know as The Phoenix, a professional theif.  
  
He was wanted, very much so, but the authorities had yet to catch him. He finally reached his home, taking a running leap, he landed on the balconey, quickly pulling off the bird-like mask that hid hid face, revealing crimson eyes and slate-blue hair.  
  
He pulled open the window, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room to count his spoils. He had snatched a very valuable necklace from a jewelry store near where he was staying, in the Kazakimi hotel. He sighed as he dropped the necklace back into the bag he used to carry his spoils. He sighed as he realized that now, after this, he would have to be more careful about where he went to steal things. The newest addition to crime-fighting, Cat Woman, would probably catch him sooner or later. Cat Woman was more or less new to the scene and she was extremely hard on criminals. She carried a whip with her as a weapon, and a black leather mask hid her face, all you could see were her amber-honey eyes, then it was too late...you were caught. He'd seen these eyes before, but managed to escape before she could get him tied with her tail-like whip, which was her trademark.  
  
Sitting in another apartment, not very far from his, was Rayne, who was actually Cat Woman. She had ankle-length raven-black hair, and molten amber-honey eyes. She had just gotten bck from going after The Phoenix, very displeased with herself. She had once again lost him in the winding streets of Moscow. She pulled off her cat-like mask, giving an annoyed sigh. She stood up, her raven hair falling behind her. She sat down again in another chair, silently untying the lace-up black leather high-heeled boots she had on. She sat back against the back of the chair, resting a hand on her forhead, " Darn, I've got work tomorrow. And, I've gotta go in early." she whispered to herself, remembering that her early shift at Coyote Ugly began tomorrow. Today had just not been her day, she had lost The Phoenix after chasing him for hours, but she had gotten that job at Coyote Ugly, so today hadn't been ALL bad.  
  
"God, this day just didn't go my way...well, most of it didn't." she growled to herself, her eyes glittering with an annoyed glimmer. She finally took off her shoes and set them in the corner, before deciding that, since her day wasn't going to get any better at Midnight, she would just go to bed and get ready for her early shift tomorrow.

(Next Day)  
  
The next day, Rayne awoke bright and early, doing her normal morning stretches and other exercises. Luckily, her cousin, Ray Kon, was a bartender at Coyote Ugly. (A/N I know that the girls were the bartenders in the real Coyote Ugly, but I needed to put some other Beyblade charries in here, so...) Rayne quickly brushed out her long raven hair, leaving it down today. She applied her make-up, and opened her closet to find something that was suitable for the job of a bar dancer. She found a black tank top that clung to her curves, black tight-fitting leather pants, and black high-heeled boots. She swiftly snatched up her black long-strapped purse and dropped her flip-phone (a cellphone that has a flip screen.) into her purse. She dropped some food into her pet cat, Black Magic's, food bowl, and filled the other with fresh water.   
  
"Ok, Black. I'm gone! Don't go outside and don't get into trouble! Bye, Black!" Rayne yelled to her black cat as she ran quietly to the door of her apartment and locked it, dropping the key into her purse. She was so busy thinking about her new job, that she didn't notice the young man walking in her direction. Sadly, he didn't see her either.  
  
And so, the two teens went crashing into eachother, the boy almost falling down the stairs behind him, if Rayne hadn't caught his hand just in time. "I am SO sorry! I didn't see you there!" she apologised quickly as she carefully pulled him away from the treachorous stairs and back to the level concrete floor.  
  
"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you alright?" the boy replied to her apology, looking her over for any scratches.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I'm fine. You ok?" Rayne replied, forgetting to look at her watch, and thus, she didn't notice that she was now late for her first day of work.  
  
" I'm good." he said as he stood, brushing himself off, then offering her a hand. She gratefully accepted and he pulled her up with ease. Rayne brushed herself off and then looked at her watch, her eyes going wide as she saw the time.  
  
"Oh, crap! Ray's gonna kill me! I'm late! Sorry, gotta go!" she said quickly, gathering up her dropped items and running full speed down the stairs.

END OF 1ST CHAPTER!

Me: Ok, peeps. What d'ya think?

Kai: It's crap...

Rayne: (raises hand) Don't make me do it...

Kai: (flinches) It's a GREAT story. I swear!!!

Rayne: (smirks) Good boy.

Me, Rayne, Kai: Ok, peeps. You see that button down there that says 'Review'? You just click it with your mouse and viola, submit a review! Bye and thanks!

Me: And, incase you are wondering...Kai and Rayne are going to become friends and she will have a crush on him. Just if you're curious...


	2. Ch 2 Late for work and another meeting

Me: Ok, peeps. New chapter.  
  
Rayne: YAY! More things for me to get to do!  
  
Kai: Great, just great...I only get to write a letter in this chapter. Oh joy of joys... (note the sarcasm...again)  
  
Me: Ok, Rayne Kai. Disclaimer!  
  
Rayne & Kai: Kit doesn't own Beyblade, the Hank Williams Jr. song- 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia', or Coyote Ugly. Those things are already taken by their true creators, so no sueing her!  
  
Kai: Pay no attention to that and sue her.  
  
Rayne: [raises hand] Be nice or I'll do it...  
  
Kai: [flinches] Ok, don't sue her!   
  
Ch.2 Late for work and another meeting  
  
Rayne was half-way to Coyote Ugly when her cellphone rang. She still didn't stop running as she pulled it out of her purse.  
  
"Yep, Rayne here-" she started to say but was cut off as her cousin's voice rang ito the air.  
  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! SABRINA THREATENED TO GIVE YOUR JOB TO THAT SABELLA-GIRL THAT COULDN'T DANCE AT ALL! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" snarled her older cousin on the other end of the line.  
  
Rayne held the phone away form her ear, her hair billowing behind her from the wind her cousin gave off whilst yelling," Relax, Ray! I'll be there in a few!" and with that said, she flipped the phone closed and dumped it into1 her purse. A few minutes later, she ran into the bar she worked at, heaving breath and her tounge lolling out.  
  
"It's about time you got here, cuz!" growled a voice and Rayne turned to see the annoyed golden eyes of her cousin.  
  
"Look, I had a run-in, literally, with someone back at the apartment and he nearly fell down the stairs, so I had to make sure he was ok." Rayne said holding up her hands defensivly.  
  
Ray sighed and shook his head, " Well, Sabrina is practically steaming. You gotta get up on the bar in a few and do the signature dance for Coyote Ugly. You know, the one to 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia'?" he asked as they both walked behind the bar.  
  
"Yes, I know about that one. I even know it by HEART." she said proudly putting emphasis on heart to prove her point.  
  
Ray nodded and put her purse in a cubboard under the bar. The two began to tke orders immediately," Hey, Mr. Carsonly. What'll ya have?" Ray asked the closest man to him.  
  
"Just a beer, Ray." Mr. Carsonly answered, then leaned in to whisper something to him,"By the way, your cousin's pretty beautiful. You might want to keep a careful eye on her."  
  
Ray stared at him for a few seconds before smiling," Oh, it's ok. Rayne can take care of herself." he brushed it off as he got the man a Bud Light.  
  
Meanwhile, Rayne was busy with her own orders," Hey, Ms. Kashini. What'cha gonna have?" she asked the young woman standing on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Hey, Rayne. Just get me a Black Eagle." the woman said with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing, Ms. Kashini." Rayne replied as she carefully mixed the achoholic beverages together. She picked up the full glass with ease and set it on the bar. Ms. Kashini handed her $20 with a sweet smile.  
  
"Keep the change, Rayne. Get something for yourself. You're a nice girl. We don't have many of those around here." Ms. Kashini said with a warm grin.  
  
Rayne stared at Ms. Kashini before her face broke into a smile," Thanks. Your next drink'll be on me." she said as she moved to the next person.  
  
Soon after that, the music started and the crowd began to clap as the women behind the bar climbed onto it. With a resounding 'thud' all the girls' boots hit the wooden bar. They went into complex twists and turns, all and singing with the music. The girls finished the dance with another resounding 'thud' a few minutes later, all hopping off the bar to finish theior rounds.  
  
Rayne had finally finished her shift and was in the middle of gathering her stuff and saying good-bye to her friends. She took the bus back to her apartment, pulling out the key as she walked up the stairs. But, just as she was about to unlock the door, a note stuck to it caught her eye. She pulled it off and read it to herself:  
  
Dear Ms:  
  
I'm sorry I ran into you this morning. And, you landed pretty hard on you right shoulder, so you might hurt a little tomorrow morning. I never caught your name this morning and for that I apologise as well. If you are wondering, my name is Kai. And, if you want to talk, my room number is 105. Oh, and thanks for catching me before I fell down the stairs.  
  
Your neighbor,  
  
Kai H.  
  
Rayne blinked at the letter, 'He sure was polite about this..., and he said "I'm sorry" way to many times. I might just go over there to talk with him.' she thought to herself. She pushed her key into the lock of the apartment door, and with a huff pushed it open. Black Magic almost came streaking out, if it hadn't been for Rayne's foot being in the way, which caused the huge black cat to trip and go colliding into the fence that kept people from falling over the side.  
  
"You DO know that you could get hurt doing that OVER AND OVER AGAIN don't you, Black?" she asked her cat as she picked him up and carried him back into the apartment. SHe looked at the letter again, trying to decide if she should go or not.  
  
Me: Ok, that's the end of that chapter.  
  
Kai: You made me some anonymous bimbo that she ran into?!  
  
Rayne: Yep, she did.  
  
Me: So, what do you guys think she's going to choose? To go or to not go, that is the question!  
  
Kai: [mumbles] The REAL question is whether or not Tigress has a brain...  
  
Me: I heard that. I'll get Rayne to chase you around with the razor again, and to cut off all your hair...again.  
  
Rayne: Oh, YAY! I get to terrorize Kai again!  
  
Kai: SHUTTING UP!  
  
Rayne and Me: Ok, peeps. Review! 


	3. Ch 3 Introductions and a song

Me: Ok, another chapter is now up. Have fun reading it! And, sorry if I made it to short for your liking.  
  
Kai: Just get on with the story.  
  
Rayne: Kit doesn't own anything, except me, 'cuz she created me! She doesn't own  
  
'Die Of A Broken Heart' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson, either.  
  
Me: K, people! On with the story!   
  
Ch. 3: Introduction and a song  
  
Rayne stared at the letter as she walked into her apartment, almost tripping over Black Magic if the cat hadn't moved out of her way. Her mind was arguing over whether to go or not to go.  
  
'You should go. He seemed nice enough.' said one half of her mind.  
  
'No! For all you know he could be an axe murderer!' argued the other half.  
  
The not-so-smart half of her brain glared at the other half, with a light huff,'I highly doubt he's an axe murderer.' it growled.  
  
The smart half glared at the other half. (A/N: This is like she's imaging an adventrous side of herself arguing with the coward in her.) 'What?! Have you become the all-seeing adventrous side of her?!' the not-so-adventrous side hissed.  
  
Rayne sighed and finally gave up on the fight," Ok, sounds good to me. I suppose I'll go." she said to herself with a mild grin. Black Magic looked up at her with a mewl and padded off into the kitchen. Rayne looked up at the clock. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. 'Well, he might not be there now, but I'll try it out.' she thought to herself. "Hey,Black. Watch over the house for me! I'm gonna go see if Mr. Kai is at home!" and with that she walked to the door, grabbing her purse on the way. She quickly looked the door, before walking down the hall, looking for the room with the number 105. Then, she remembered a legend about the room with that number, it was supposed to be haunted. 'Oh,boy. If it is haunted this will be REAL fun...' she thought, a hint of sarcasm in her mental voice.  
  
Rayne found the door and, gulping, knocked on it lightly. What she recieved made her blink in surprise.  
  
From inside the room, came," Whatever you're selling, I don't want any!"  
  
Rayne blinked and her eyes narrowed," What if I'm not selling anything?" she yelled back.  
  
The door opened and there stood the young man she had run into earlier that morning. After seeing her, he blushed slightly, murmuring, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
Rayne laughed lightly and smiled," It's ok." she said.  
  
Kai smiled slightly and side-stepped to allow her inside. She stepped in, looking around. Kai held out his hand in greeting," Well, since we didn't have a proper greeting this morning, you want to try one now?"  
  
Rayne took his hand and shook it firmly," My name's Rayne by the way." she introduced herself.  
  
"Well, I already told you, but my name's Kai." he answered her. Suddenly, there was a yowl and a hiss from the door, and Black Magic came streaking in sliding to a stop just inches from Rayne's foot.  
  
Rayne looked at the cat and rolled her eyes," And, just how did YOU get out of the apartment?" she asked with a sigh, then turned to Kai," Sorry, he must've climbed out one of my windows and followed me." she said with a light blush.  
  
Kai laughed," It's ok. I don't really mind cats. Plus, it wasn't your fault." he said. He knelt down to pet Black Magic, who was hiding behind one of Rayne's legs. The cat looked up at Rayne, before looking back at Kai and his out-stretched hand.  
  
"Well, what're ya waitin' for. It's not like he's gonna kill you." Rayne said to the cat with a smirk. She knelt down as well, picking up Black Magic and setting him down in front of her. He looked at her for a second with big emerald eyes, but then he cautiously made his way over to Kai. Black Magic looked him over warily, his eyes traveling from his hand, to his face, then back to his hand. Suddenly, Rayne's cellphone rang and Black Magic jumped, almost clawing Kai to death as he scurried past him.  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes at her pet before pulling out her phone and flipping it open," Yeah, Rayne here. Oh, hey Taryn. What's up?" there was a quick scurry of words on the other end of the phone line, followed by a," What?! Practice was tomorrow!" and then another voice replaced the one that belonged to Taryn, and Rayne replied," No, Tanya. I can't-...What?! You guys are already outside the apartment?! Fine, I'll be there in a few." and with a sigh, she flipped the phone closed. "Sorry, I hafta go practice with my band...Unless...Do you want to come over and watch us practice?" Rayne saked him.  
  
Kai looked at her for a few seconds, before smiling slightly," Ummm...sure." he replied to her.  
  
Rayne smiled and dropped her cellphone into her purse, giving a shrill whistling noise to call Black Magic. The cat came streaking in and jumped into Rayne's arms.   
  
A few minutes later, they were on their way to Rayne's apartment, chatting quietly. They finally arrived at her apartment, to be greeted by the sight of two identicle looking girls, and two boys. "Ok, let me introduce you to my band. You guys come up here and say hello to my new friend, Kai." Rayne said, motioning to the person who stood beside her.  
  
The first to come up had long fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank-top, flare jeans, and denim boots," Hey, it's a pleasure. The name's Taryn." she greeted with a small smile.  
  
The next was one of the young boys. He had short brown-blond hair and forest green eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had a white wolf on the front, with black cargo jeans, and black converse tennis shoes," Nice to meet you. Name's Cal." he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
The next to come up was obviously Tanya, considering he had never heard of a boy named Tanya. She had silvery-blue hair and almost ocean-like eyes. She wore a silver tank-top, faded jeans, and blue flip-flops," Nice to see ya. Name's Tanya, but everyone calls me Tanie." she said with a warm smile.  
  
The last to come had blond hair and glittering hazel eyes. He wore an amber short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and brown hiking boots." Pleasure, name's Darien." he said with a nod.  
  
Rayne nodded and smiled a little more," Ok, guys. Since it was YA'LL that wanted practice today, let's get in there and practice." she said as she unlocked the door and moved to give everyone room to get in.  
  
Kai sat down in a random chair, watching as they set up their insruments. Rayne was the first to finish, her silver-stringed guitar already hung around her neck with the neck strap," Guys, what d'ya say to practicing that new song I just wrote first?" she asked curiously.  
  
Taryn and Tanya looked up and nodded vigorously, as did Darien and Cal.  
  
"Ok, then. Let's get ready." and with that the music started to flow from the instruments like a musical river and Rayne, Taryn, and Tanya's voice joined in the song, that went a little something like this:  
  
"I keep having these disturbing dreams:  
  
My final days, the end of me.  
  
For some odd reason, I get one last wish,  
  
And every time, I wish for this:   
  
Take me fast or take me slow.  
  
I don't really care how I go.  
  
In the daylight or in the dark,  
  
Just don't let me die of a broken heart.   
  
The kind of pain that you just can't take,  
  
Will send a strong man to his grave.  
  
There's not a pill that can give you a rest,  
  
Or fill that hole deep in your chest.   
  
So, take me fast or take me slow.  
  
I don't really care how I go.  
  
In the daylight or in the dark,  
  
Just don't let me die of a broken heart.  
  
No.   
  
I've been crushed by that hurt before.  
  
There's no way I could take any more.  
  
If I fell in love, and I found out it would happen again,  
  
I'd say take me now.   
  
And take me fast or take me slow.  
  
I don't really care how I go.  
  
In the daylight or in the dark,  
  
Just don't let me die of a broken heart.   
  
Take me fast or take me slow.  
  
I don't really care how I go.  
  
In the daylight or in the dark,  
  
Just don't let me die of a broken heart.   
  
No, don't let me die of a broken heart.   
  
No."  
  
And, after that, the song ended on a long, haunting note. Kai sat, his eyes wide and his mouth open wide in awe. Sure, Taryn and Tanya had great harmonized voices, but Rayne...She had the voice of an angel. She really did have a talent for singing.  
  
"Well, what d'ya think?" Rayne asked him curiously as she gently pulled her guitar over her head.  
  
Kai blinked at her question, and could only come up with one VERY smart answer," Wow." Oh, yes. The smartest answer ever heard in the history of answers.  
  
Rayne, Tanya, Taryn, Cal, and Darien smiled at eachother before Rayne said," I still can't believe we mastered the melody for that song. After all, it's so hard to do!" she smiled at her band.  
  
Kai was still speechless for a few seconds, until a question came to his mind," Ummm...What's your band called?" he asked Rayne, who was, from the way the rest of the band hung around her, obviously the lead.  
  
Rayne turned, blinking slightly before she registered his question," Oh...we call ourselves 'The Shadows'." she answered him with a shrug.  
  
Kai nodded and thought for a second, his eyes narrowing as his mind raced for the information he was looking for.  
  
Taryn interrupted his train of thought when she addressed Rayne," Rayne, Rina want's you to skip your shift tomorrow and come work with us. We're missing two girls, and Rina's really P.O'ed about it."  
  
Rayne sighed," Well, that WILL mean that I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn, so...Ok, I'll work with you on your shift."  
  
Kai looked up as she said this," Where do you work? I've never heard of anymore places having shifts anymore." he asked her.  
  
Rayne looked at him," Hmmm...Do you like to solve mysteries?" she asked with a mischevious smirk. He nodded in reply, looking slightly confused as to what solving mysteries had to do with her job.  
  
"Well, good then. Here's a clue. Me, Tanya, and Taryn are 'Coyotes'." she said with a mysterious smirk and a mischevious gleam in her eyes.  
  
Me: Ok, end of chapter.  
  
Kai: [yelling at Rayne] Why'd you give me a mystery to solve?! You could have just flat out told me!  
  
Rayne: Well, it made things more interesting, didn't it?!  
  
Kai:[sigh] Yeah, I suppose it did...  
  
Taryn, Tanya, Rayne: Ok, peeps, review! 


	4. Ch 4 A sad song and a bad memory

Kit: Ok, this chapter will get a bit angsty, but romance will come at the end.  
  
Rayne: Yep, and you get a little more info. about my past! Won't that be fun?  
  
Kai: The greatest thing since beyblading...  
  
Rayne: [glare] Well, Kit doesn't own Beyblade or 'The Little Girl' by John Michael Montgomery. So, on with the angsty part of the story!  
  
Ch 4. A sad song and a bad memory...  
  
Rayne continued her smirking, until she thought of something and pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket," Guys, I wrote a new song recently, and these are the notes. I already know the song by heart, so do you guys wanna try it out?" she asked curiously.  
  
Taryn, Tanya, Cal, and Darien nodded and Rayne handed out copies of the notes, and then pulled out the lyrics.  
  
Taryn was the first to see the lyrics to the song, and her eyes got wide as she shook her head repeatedly," No, Rayne! We can't do that song. It's to sad for you. You won't be able to last through it!" she said to her friend quickly.  
  
Tanya looked at it next, and her eyes got a little glazed," No, Rayne. Tar's right. You can't do this song." she said.  
  
Cal looked at the lyrics, gulping when he realised what the two girls were worried about," There is no way that I am gonna let you do this, Rayne. This is a touchy subject for you. You'll break down halfway." he said looking at her.  
  
Darien looked at the lyrics and he just shook his head, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
Rayne sighed," I know it's a touchy subject for me, guys. But, I need to get that out of my system and out of my mind." she said with a sigh as she prepared to play the song. Her friends sighed and nodded, understanding what she was talking about. Of course, Kai was totally clueless as to why her friends wouldn't let her sing a simple song. After all, how heart-breaking could a song be? Oh, how wrong he was...  
  
Then, a gentle heart-wrenching melody fell from their instruments and Darien stepped up for his duet with Rayne, and the song began:  
  
Her parents never took   
  
the young girl to church,   
  
never spoke of his name,  
  
never read her his word.  
  
Two non-believers   
  
walking lost in this world,  
  
took their baby with them,  
  
what a sad little girl.  
  
Her daddy drank all day   
  
and mommy did drugs,  
  
never wanted to play,  
  
or give kisses or hugs.  
  
She'd watch the TV and   
  
sit there on the couch,  
  
while her mom fell asleep,  
  
and her daddy went out.  
  
And the drinking and the fighting,  
  
just got worse every night.  
  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding,  
  
oh what a sad little life.  
  
And like it always does,  
  
the bad just got worse,  
  
with every slap and every curse.  
  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night,  
  
used a gun on her momma, and then took his life.  
  
And some people from the city,  
  
took the girl far away.  
  
To a new mom,   
  
and a new dad,   
  
kisses and hugs everyday.  
  
Her first day of Sunday school,   
  
the teacher walked in,   
  
and a small little girl,  
  
stared at a picture of him.  
  
She said, "I know that man,  
  
there on that cross.  
  
I don't know his name,  
  
but I know he got off.  
  
Cause he was there in my old house,  
  
held me close to his side,  
  
as I hid there behind our couch,  
  
the night that my parents died."  
  
And, to everyone's surprise, especially Kai's, Rayne burst into tears at the end of the song, and, dropping her guitar, she ran back to the back of her apartment and they all heard a door slam.  
  
Kai stared after her, while her friends just looked where she had been moments before, sadness glinting in their eyes.  
  
Kai looked back at them," What just happened?" he asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
Taryn sighed, already knowing that he would ask that question," Rayne wrote that song when we were younger. It reflected her past like a friggin' mirror. Her father did exactly what the father in the song did. Everything in that stupid song was just like Rayne's past." she found herself unable to continue, but Darien took up where she'd left off.  
  
Darien sighed, before beginning," Rayne met us just a few weeks after that had happened. She was the nicest person in class, despite what she'd been through. We all became friends, and a few years after it happened, she found the courage to tell us." he trailed off there, and Cal had to continue.  
  
"Her past was exactly like that damn song, word for word. She cried so hard for hours after she told us. Her first last name, before she was adopted was...Kasamarino. She got adopted by Mrs. Kamina Frost, and her husband, Mr. Reo Frost. She hadn't told anyone about it for the longest time..." as he trailed off, no one found it in them to continue Rayne's heart-breaking story.  
  
Kai stared at them for a second, an almost unbelieving expression on his face. His eyes drifted back to the hall the Rayne had disappeared into and he stared into the mild darkness of the hall. Then, he rose from his seat and walked into the hall, stopping at a closed door, behind which he could hear muffled sobs.  
  
Kai gently knocked on the door, waiting for her reply.  
  
"Go away..." was the quiet reply he got, but he could still hear it.  
  
Kai shook his head and silently opened the door. Rayne lay on her bed, on her stomach, practically crying her eyes out. Kai walked up and sat gently on the edge of her bed, the motion he caused making her look up momentarily. To his surprise, he was greeted by blood-shot eyes a dull golden color. He sighed and, to his own surprise, pulled her up and into his arms, letting her head rest against his chest and wrapping his arms around her once prideful form. Rayne was shocked for a second, before breaking down and crying into his chest.  
  
Unknown to the two, Taryn, Darien, Tanya, and Cal watched from the half open doorway. They were amazed at what they saw.  
  
Tary moved back, motioning for the others to do the same," Come on, ya'll. Let's give them some together time." she whispered to them, and they replied with silent nods and walked back into the living room to gather their instruments.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai was still holding a sobbing Rayne in his arms. He'd never imagined that she'd have to go through that kind of pain, especially when she was always mild-mannered and polite. She showed no signs of that kind of painful past. It was nothing like his, a lot more painful. Not noticing that the hours flew by, Kai held Rayne in his arms, comforting her in the best way he could. Unknown to him, she was greatful for this, and he also didn't know that he'd given her support in his attempt to console her. But, she had no idea why he'd done it for her. She'd only just met him. It didn't make any sense, and she really wasn't in the mood to think it over. Now, the only thing she cared about, was that Kai held her protectively in his arms, and, for some reson, she felt safe and warm and comforted in his gentle hold...  
  
And, Kai then noticed that his heart-rate had almost sky-rocketed as he held Rayne in his arms. And, he could feel the fast rhythym of her own heart under her chest, beating with a sad vigour and a troubled energy. He then noticed the 'butterflies' in his stomach, fluttering around and making him more nervous around her as the seconds turned to minutes. He felt something for the young woman that he held in his almost protective grasp, he could already tell that, but WHAT he was feeling was a total mystery to him. He'd never felt it before, but, whatever it was, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he didn't exactly dislike that feeling...  
  
Kit: Oh my God, I nearly started crying when I wrote this chapter. I had to get a bit angsty to put in some romance, so I hope you like it.  
  
Kai: I can't believe you put her through that kind of pain...  
  
Rayne: [drying eyes] Yep...she did. And, I had no control over what she made my past like. But, I was a little surprised...  
  
Kit: Well, the reviewers wanted romance, so I gave it to them, just in a teary, tissue-box needing kind of way...Well, neways. Review peeps. And, I'm gonna wait for a few more reviews before I add another chapter, so spread my story around with your friends. Review! 


	5. Ch 5 The Next Morning

Kit: Ok, another chapter of my story, peeps! Enjoy!

Kai: It's about time. It took you long enough to get this finished.

Rayne: Kai, great things take time.

Kit: And, as thanks to all of my readers...All of you get cookies! [hands out random cookies]

Tala: Hmmmm...Kitten's being generous...That's a first...

Kit: Hush, Wolfie. Now, someone do the disclaimer!

Tala: Kitten doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's charcters, but she created Rayne so leave Rayne alone! Kitten also doesn't own ' But, I'll Never Forgive My Heart' by Brooks & Dunn.

Kit: Nice job, Wolfie. Now, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 5 The Next Morning 

The next morning, Rayne awoke to total darkness. She pushed her head up, and was met with a sight she thought she'd never see. Kai was leaned up against the headboard of her bed, sound asleep. (A/N: They were practicing last night for a long time, so when Rayne broke down, it was already nightfall. So, Kai lost track of time when he comforted her, and fell asleep.) Rayne blinked in surprise before glancing at the clock. The glittering, blood-red numbers glared back at her as she read the them, which said 6:45 am. She blinked, she had gotten up pretty early. She tried to push herself up, without awaking Kai, but found that a weight around her waist kept her down. What she saw this time made her head spin...  
  
Kai's arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, holding her to him. She blinked in surprise once again, before thinking, _Oh my GOD_. to herself.  
  
She carefully changed her position in Kai's arms, from resting her face in his chest, to resting the back of her head against his chest. As carefully as she could, she unlaced Kai's arms from her waist, being as gentle as she could, lest she wake him and face his early-morning wrath...  
  
She finally succeeded in 'Mission: Untangle Kai's Arms' and was silently able to roll off him, without even making the bed jolt. She carefully pushed herself up off of the bed, and with a relieved sigh, stood up and stretched, popping her back. She disappeared for a minute or two before returning with a brush and a new black hair tie clasped between her lips. She stood in front of the mirror silently, running the brush through her raven locks and pulling her bangs forward to frame her face. She quickly tied the hair tie and let it fall gently behind her.  
  
She gave the sleeping Kai a quick, silent glance before exiting the room and walking to the kitchen, where Black Magic greeted her with a hungry yowl.  
  
"Ok, ok. Shut p for a sec and I'll feed you." she whispered to the cat, who apparently got the message and sat patiently by his food bowl. Rayne quickly reached into the cabinet and grabbed a can of cat food, silently pulling it open and spooning it out into Black Magic's bowl, with a thought of _Man, this stuff is NASTY. How they expect sane animals to eat this stuff, Is beyond me_... As that thought ended she threw the spoon into the sink and threw the empty can of cat food into the garbage.  
  
"Now, what to fix for breakfast..." she murmured to herself as she pulled open the pantry door and dug through it's contents. She finally desided on eggs and toast, with a bit of her specialty, a recipe that had been in the family for generations.  
  
"I hope Kai doesn't mind this." she mumbled as she fixed breakfast, humming a tune to herself which changed to a song:  
  
"Hello heartache.  
  
Who let you in?  
  
I swore the last time   
  
Never again  
  
Back together   
  
Just you and me  
  
Where's you old friend,   
  
Mr. Misery?  
  
I went and did it   
  
I dropped my guard  
  
I fell in and I fell hard  
  
Now he's sayin'   
  
He's found someone new  
  
How could I have   
  
Been such a fool  
  
Oh, close the door   
  
Turn out the lights   
  
Draw the curtain  
  
I'll get over him in time   
  
It's gonna take some hurtin'  
  
I tell myself   
  
'I told you so'   
  
As I fall apart  
  
I can't blame love  
  
But I'll never forgive my heart  
  
Oh close the door   
  
Turn out the lights   
  
Draw the curtain  
  
I'll get over him in time   
  
It's gonna take some hurtin'  
  
I tell myself   
  
'I told you so'   
  
As I fall apart  
  
I can't blame love  
  
But I'll never forgive my heart  
  
I can't blame love  
  
But I'll never forgive my heart"  
  
Kai groaned as the light of the sun invaded his vision, he opened his eyes and shielded his vision from the light with one of his hands. Suddenly, the smell of food filled his senses, and he sat up, mouth watering slightly. Then he heard someone singing, realizing that it was Rayne. She was singing a song about her heart breaking, but her vioce didn't waver once. Maybe she'd never been hurt, or maybe she had, but she just didn't care...  
  
Kai wasn't sure which it was, and he really didn't want to ask, lest he push another of her sensitive buttons. He pushed himself up and walked out of the room, listening to the sound of her voice to decipher where the kitchen was. He finally found it, and was surprised to find Rayne standing over the stove cooking and singing while Black Magic ate at her feet.  
  
Rayne soon ended her song, but felt eyes on her, and looked up to see Kai. She was surprised, though she didn't allow it to show," I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" she asked him.  
  
It took Kai's brain, which was still half-asleep, a few seconds to register her question, and a few more to register an answer," No, the sun woke me up." he answered her simply. "Err...what ya makin' for breakfast?"  
  
Rayne turned back to the stove, pushing the eggs around in the pan with a fork," Just some eggs, toast, and secret family recipe pancakes." she said as she motioned to each thing as she said it.  
  
Kai blinked at the 'secret family recipe' part. Rayne's 'family' had a secet family recipe?! "Umm...what the secret part of the recipe?" he asked, already knowing that she wouldn't tell him, but it didn't hurt to try, di it?  
  
Rayne looked up at him with a small smirk and a giggle," If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" she asked with another giggle.  
  
Kai laughed to himself too," No, I sppose it wouldn't." he answered her. "Oh, another question. What in the Devil's pink fuzzle is a 'Coyote'?"  
  
Rayne looked at him quizically," Pink fuzzle?" she asked with another smirk. "And, as for what 'Coyotes' are... You'll have to wait until tonight, because that's when my shift starts."  
  
Kai sighed, _This bites. I was hoping she'd answer my question without thinking about it_. he thought to himself.

* * *

Kit: Ok, that's the end of this chapter. (And, you find out what 'Coyotes' are in the NEXT chappie!) 

Kai: It's about time!

Rayne: [sweatdrop] He's been DYING to know...

Tala: Kitten, can I say it? PLEASE?!

Kit: Go for it, Wolfie!

Tala: Read and Review!


	6. Ch 6 THAT'S A COYOTE?

Kit: Ok, peeps! The new chappie of Cat Woman vs The Phoenix is out and about! Enjoy!  
  
Tala: Have fun reading this. And, Kitten's sorry for the wait!  
  
Kit: Thanks, Wolfie! Disclaimer please!  
  
Tala: Okie dokie! Kitten doesn't own Beyblade, but she created Rayne. And, she doesn't own Coyote Ugly, or 'The Cellblock Tango' from 'Chicago! The Musical!'  
  
Kit: Thanks, Wolfie! On with the story!

* * *

Rayne finished cooking breakfast ad quickly pulled out two plates from the cabinet above her head, " I don't know how much you want, so you're gonna hafta spoon it up yourself." she said to him as she handed him the plate and carefully put half of the eggs on her plate, along with a few pancakes.  
  
Kai quickly did the same as she had done, getting a bit more than she did, though. He followed her to the table, sitting on the opposite side that she sat on, and he began to dig in as she slowly ate, savoring the flavor.  
  
"Do you wanna come with me for the day? Or, do you have other plans? I need to go visit my sister and my neice and nephew today, and I think they'd like you." her question caught him a bit off guard, and without thinking, he nodded.  
  
She looked at him for a second, "Really? Thanks!" she said happily as she continued on what she was eating.  
  
Kai had no clue what had made him say yes, but the fact that he would be just inches away from Rayne in a car or bus for any amount of time made his heart jump and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. He'd never felt this emotion before, but he liked it. It was like he was jumping or something, but he wasn't moving, and yet his heart was racing.  
  
They both finished in the same time proximity, and Rayne quickly and quietly cleaned the dishes. She stepped out of the kitchen, and found Kai sitting in the living room, waiting for her, " When are we gonna leave?" he asked her as he leaned forward in his seat.  
  
Rayne looked at her watch, and glanced up at him, " Well, I'm sure that we both want to get changed out of these clothes, since we've been wearing them for a long time, now. So, if you want to go change, you can go to your apartment, but we need to be ready about noon." she said as she showed him her watch, which said the time was about 8:30 am.  
  
Kai nodded before getting up, "So, should I come over here, or do you want to come and get me?" he asked as they both walked for the door.  
  
Rayne stopped as they reached the door," Well, your door is on the way, so I'll come by and get you. K?" she said as she opened the door for him.  
  
Kai nodded and walked out, turning to her, "Well, I'll see you today at noon." he said as she smiled at him, giving him a quick 'good-bye' before gently shutting the door of her apartment.  
  
As Kai walked, he had alot of things on his mind, and every one of them had to do with Rayne. Why was she so nice to him? Why did she have Cat Woman's eyes? Why did her voice sound like Cat Woman's, but sweeter? Why was she so eager to get to know him? Would she accept him if she knew who he was? Why were the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like mad? Why was his heart racing ninety-to-nothing? And, what the hell was a 'Coyote'?!  
  
Rayne walked slowly to her room, not noticing that she had almost stepped on her cat. The reason: She too, was thinking, and, what a coincidence, it was about Kai!  
  
Why was he a bit edgy around her? Why did he have The Phoenix's eyes? Why did he have The Phoenix's voice? Would he accept her if he knew who she was? Was he The Phoenix in disquise? Why was she only thinking about him? Why didn't she notice that she'd just stepped on Black Magic's tail?! Why was she not paying a bit of attention to what she was doing or what she was running into or walking over?  
  
A few hours later, Rayne quickly pulled a brush through her long hair, her hair wrap hanging limp in her mouth. She was dressed in a black tube top, black hip-hugger flare jeans, and black high-heeled leather boots. A black leather jacket that went to her ankles, and was lined on the inside with some sort of black and red fur. She quickly pulled her hair into it's wrap. She made sure her make-up was ok, looking in the mirror on her dresser and as soon as she was positive she looked fine, she snatched her purse from the table next to her bed, and pulled out the keys, " K, Night. I'll be back soon, Protect the house for me." and with that said, she walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. She walked down the walk-way, watching the numbers until she found Kai's room number.  
  
She knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she gently pushed it open, sticking her head inside to investigate. She silently walked inside, " Kai?" she yelled.  
  
Her reply was a loud, " Oh, crap! I'm late!" as Kai came flying down the stair, his shirt barely buttoned and his hair half-way brushed.  
  
She watched him for a second, before doubling over with a fit of giggles, " Ha..Kai, we're not late yet. It's only 11:35. You still have 25 minutes." she said with another wave of giggles and a smirk.  
  
Soon after that, Kai was ready, and the two were walking to Rayne's car, talking to themselves. Kai gasped as he caught sight of her car.  
  
It was a glittering black convertable-top Jaguar, that had a running Black Panther painted on the side. The panther had glittering golden eyes and it's fangs were barred as it 'ran' along the side of the car. Kai blinked, trying to bring himself out of his temporary stupor, " How did you get this car? It's incredible." he asked as Rayne unlocked the doors and he jumped in just as she sat down.  
  
She smiled, " Got this a long time ago. Got 'er fixed up and got a custom paint job. It did cost a 'pretty penny' to get it done, though. But, it was worth it." she said as she pulled on her seatbelt, and Kai followed her example. She turned to him, holding out a pair of sunglasses, and she already had a pair on, " Here, ya might need these." she said as she set them in the palm of him hand.  
  
She revved up the engine as the car started and Kai quickly put on the sunglasses. They stopped a few minutes later at a red light, and Kai noticed that the teen in the car next to Rayne's was sizing her up with lusty eyes, " Hey, babe. You got plans Saturday?" he asked her and Kai immediately wanted to wring his neck for making a move on her in his presense.  
  
Rayne looked back at him, pulling her sunglasses down enough to let him glimpse her eyes, " Go flirt with your mirror, junior." she stated bluntly and smirked to herself as he just stared at her.  
  
Kai continued to stare at her as the light turned green, and the two cars went their seperate ways, " I'm dying to know where that came from?" he asked her, amused by the other side of her attitude.  
  
Rayne laughed, " Try having to beat the boys off you when you've been working all night and you just want to get paid and go home. You pick up a few new skills..and new words..." she said lightly as they turned a corner.  
  
The two remained silent for the rest of the drive, and soon, Rayne pulled into the driveway of a small house. It was painted brick-red and a 66 Corvette was parked in the driveway. Rayne turned off the engine and pulled off her sunglasses, putting them in her peurse, along with Kai's.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up to the door, " Oh, before I knock, you might want to move away from the door just a little." she said as she motioned where he should go.  
  
He stared at her for a second after she'd knocked, and jumped slightly as the door was flung open, and two streaks, one black and the other white, came flying out of the house with a yell of, " AUNT KITTY!" and tackled Rayne with a fierce hug.  
  
Rayne stumbled from the force of the hug, but laughed anyway," So, how have you two been?" she asked as she gently set the two of the down, and Kai got a good look at them.  
  
The first had long white hair, which was pulled back into a braid, and was a girl. She had big silvery-blue eyes and skin that was a shade lighter than Rayne's. She wore a short-sleeved shirt and a small denim skirt with sandals.  
  
The next, obviously a boy, had short black hair and large ruby eyes. His tan was the same tone as his sister's. He wore a dark green tank-top, khaki pants, and brown sandals.  
  
The girl was the first to answer, " Gweat, Aunt Kitty. Momma got me a new Flute-thingie." she said proudly.  
  
The boy was next, " Uh-huh! Daddy got me a baseball-thing." he stated proudly.   
  
The thing that Kai had noticed, was that neither of them had yet to notice him, and he was patiently waiting for them to realize 'Aunt Kitty' wasn't the only person there.  
  
Rayne smiled at him, then looked down at the two children, " Aunt Kitty brought a friend with her today. Turn around." she said as she walked over to join Kai.  
  
The two turned around, and their eyes widened. They looked at Kai, then shot glances between themselves, then looked back at him, before turning into the doorway, and yelling at the top of their lungs, " Mommy, Aunt Kitty has a BOY with her!" and then they ran inside.  
  
Rayne looked at Kai, then back to where her neice and nephew had just been, then she burst out laughing. She calmed herself a few minutes later, and gently lead Kai into the house.  
  
Kai looked at Rayne for second, " Aunt Kitty?" he asked her with a smirk.  
  
She blushed and smiled, " It's just their nickname for me becuase they can't say my name fully yet, and they think I look like a cat." she said with a small laugh.  
  
"What's this I hear about Aunt Kitty having a boy with her?" came a voice, and a young woman, with dark amythest colored hair and glittering ruby eyes. She wore a sweater that had no sleeves and a black skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and her feet were bare.  
  
Rayne smiled, but sweatdropped still, " Hey, Reena. This is my friend, Kai." she said to her older sister, motioning to Kai, who was looking around the house in awe.  
  
Reena smirked, " Spenc, get down here, quick! Your sister-in-law has a boy with her!" she yelled up the stairs, and a tall young man with blonde hair came running down the staircase, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
  
Spencer smiled at Rayne, and immediately embraced her, " Hey, Kitty. How've ya been?" he asked as he released her and walked over to Reena.  
  
"Fine, Spenc. Oh, this is my friend, Kai." she said motioning to Kai, who bowed slightly to show respect.  
  
()()()()()(A few hours later...)()()()()()()()  
  
Kai stepped out of the car as they pulled into the parking lot at Coyote Ugly, both laughing, " Rayne, your neice, Sandy, is just hilarious. And, your nephew, Sam, is just almost as bad as his sister." he said as another wave of laughter flooded over the two.  
  
They walked in, still laughing to themselves, and Rayne lead them to the bar. She handed her purse to Ray, and he set it under the bar as usual, " So, cuz. What's with the boy?!" he asked as he smirked at her and Kai blushed mildly.  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes, " Honestly, is it such a crime to bring a friend to your job?" she asked, though she wasn't facing her cousin, but rather the ceiling.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, " Well, c'mon. You have a new number tonight. 'The Cellblock Tango', remember it?" he asked her as she sighed.  
  
Rayne leaned over the bar, smiling at Kai, " You might not wanna lean on the bar for the next few minutes." she said with a nod.  
  
Kai studied her inquisitively, " Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
Rayne smirked mysteriously, " You'll see when the music starts." she said. And, a few minutes, the music started and Kai pushed himself up from leaning on the bar.  
  
"And, now what you've all been waiting for! In TRUE Coyote Ugly tradition, the Coyotes are here to put on a show for you tonight!" yelled Ray as the girls hopped onto the bar. The music started off slow and quiet, but it got quicker and louder and more energetic as the song progressed, and the six girls on the bar kept up with the rhythym, while singing and doing complicated dance moves on the narrow bar.  
  
[RAY]   
  
And now the six merry Coyotes of Coyote Ugly in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"   
  
[TANYA]  
"Pop"   
  
[TARYN]  
"Six"   
  
[JUNE]  
"Squish"   
  
[SASAMI]  
"Uh uh"   
  
[RAYNE]  
"Cicero"   
  
[SABRINA]  
"Lipschitz!"   
  
(4X)   
  
[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
  
[RAYNE]  
I betcha you would have done the same!   
  
[TANYA]  
Pop   
  
[TARYN]  
Six   
  
[JUNE]  
Squish   
  
[SASAMI]  
Uh uh   
  
[RAYNE]  
Cicero   
  
[SABRINA]  
Lipschitz!   
  
[TANYA (Spoken)]  
"You know how people   
have these little habits   
That get you down. Like Darien.   
Darien liked to chew gum.   
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,   
And I am really irritated, and   
looking for a little sympathy   
and there's Darien layin'   
on the couch, drinkin' a coke   
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.   
POPPIN'. So, I said to him,   
I said, "You pop that   
gum one more time..."   
and he did.   
So I took the shotgun off the wall   
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head."   
  
[ALL]  
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He only had himself to blame   
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have heard it   
I betcha you would   
Have dome the same!   
  
[TANYA (Spoken)]  
"I met Cal Suzaku from   
Salt Lake City about two years ago   
and he told me he was single   
and we hit it off right away.   
So, we started living together.   
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd   
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.   
And then I found out,   
"Single" he told me?   
Single, my ass. Not only   
was he married   
...oh, no, he had six wives.   
One of those Mormons, you know. So that   
night, when he came home, I fixed him   
his drink as usual.   
You know, some guys just can't hold   
their arsenic.   
  
[ALL]  
He had it coming   
He had it coming   
He took a flower   
In its prime   
And then he used it   
And he abused it   
It was a murder   
But not a crime!   
  
[JUNE (Spoken)]  
"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen   
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,   
minding my own business,   
and in storms my husband Wilbur,   
in a jealous rage.   
"You been messin' with the milkman,"   
he says. He was crazy   
and he kept screamin',   
"you been messin' with the milkman."   
And then he ran into my knife.   
He ran into my knife ten times!   
  
[ALL]  
If you'd have been there   
If you'd have seen it   
I betcha you would have done the same!   
  
[SASAMI (Spoken in Hungarian)]   
"Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg   
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja   
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam   
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..."   
  
[RAYNE (Spoken)]  
"Yeah, but did ya do it?"   
  
[SASAMI]   
"UH UH, not guilty!"   
  
[RAYNE]  
"My sister, Reena and   
I did this double act   
and my husband, Charlie,   
used to travel round with us.   
Now, for the last number in our act,   
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row   
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,   
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.   
So this one night before the show   
we're down at the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,havin' fun, havin' a few laughs and   
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.   
I come back, open the door, and there's Reena and   
Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.   
Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I was washing the blood off my hands   
I even knew they were dead.   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming   
  
[GIRLS]   
They had it coming   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming   
  
[GIRLS]   
They had it coming   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming all along   
  
[GIRLS]   
They had it coming all along   
  
[]RAYNE   
I didn't do it   
  
[GIRLS]   
She didn't do it   
  
[RAYNE]   
But if I'd done it   
  
[GIRLS]   
But if she'd done it   
  
[RAYNE]   
How could you tell me that I was wrong?   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming   
  
[GIRLS]   
They had it coming   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming   
  
[GIRLS]   
They had it coming   
  
[RAYNE]   
They had it coming   
  
[GIRLS]   
They took a flower   
  
[RAYNE]   
All along   
  
[GIRLS]   
In its prime   
  
[RAYNE]   
I didn't do it   
  
[GIRLS]   
And then they used it   
  
[RAYNE]   
But if I'd done it,   
How could you tell me that I was wrong?   
  
[SABRINA(Spoken)]   
"I loved Al Lipschitz   
more than I can possibly say.   
He was a real artistic guy...   
sensitive... a painter.   
But he was always trying   
to find himself.   
He'd go out every night   
looking for himself   
and on the way   
he found Ruby,   
Ginger,   
Rosa and Indy.   
I guess you can say we broke   
up because of artistic differences.   
He saw himself as alive   
and I saw him dead.   
  
[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum   
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum   
  
[GROUP 1 (RAYNE, TARYN, TANYA)]  
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 2 (SABRINA, SASAMI, JUNE)]   
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 1]   
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 2]   
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 1]   
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 2]   
They had it comin'   
  
[Group 1]   
All along   
  
[Group 2]   
All along   
  
[Group 1]   
'Cause if they used us   
  
[Group 2]   
'Cause if they used us   
  
[Group 1]   
And they abused us   
  
[Group 2]   
And they abused us   
  
[ALL]   
How could you tell us that we were wrong?   
  
[Group 1]   
He had it coming   
  
[Group 2]   
He had it coming   
  
[Group 1]   
He only had himself to blame.   
  
[Group 2]   
He only had himself to blame.   
  
[Group 1]   
If you'd have been there   
  
[Group 2]   
If you'd have been there   
  
[Group 1]   
If you'd have seen it   
  
[Group 2]   
If you'd have seen it   
  
[ALL]   
I betcha you would have done the same!   
  
[TANYA (Spoken)]   
"You pop that gum one more time!"   
  
[TARYN (spoken)]  
"Single my ass."   
  
[JUNE (Spoken)]  
"Ten times!"   
  
[SASAMI (Spoken)]   
"Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe".   
  
[RAYNE (Spoken)]   
"Number seventeen-the spread eagle."   
  
[SABRINA (Spoken)]   
"Artistic differences."   
  
[TANYA]   
Pop   
  
[TARYN]   
Six   
  
[JUNE]   
Squish   
  
[SASAMI]   
Uh uh   
  
[RAYNE]   
Cicero   
  
[SABRINA]   
Lipschitz!   
  
And, with that the song ended, and Kai just sat in his chair, wide-eyed. He hadn't expected the nice, mild-mannered Rayne to have a job that demanded this much...engergy, to say the least.

* * *

Kit: Ok, peeps what'cha think?  
  
Tala: R & R!!  
  
Kit: Good job Wolfie! Well, we gotta go! Bye! 


	7. Ch 7 Rooftop Fight!

Kit: Okies, peeps. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had a bad case of writer's block, so I took a break and watched a few of my favorite movies to get some ideas. And, viola! Idea!

Tala: (sighs) Yes, I had to sit through 4 hours of Daredevil and Underworld for you people, so be thankful!

Kit: (smirks) C'mon, Wolfie! Ya know ya loved watchin' em!

Tala: (glares) Alright, fine. Daredevil was KINDA cool....

Kit: (laughs) Ha! Knew it! Wolfie, disclaimer!

Tala: Kit doesn't own Beyblade or any of the aformentioned movies. She just owns this story, her characters, and a few other things that shall remain nameless at this time...

**Warning: Major angst in this chapter! You WILL need a box or two of tissues!**

* * *

Rayne sighed as she sat down on the bar, looking proudly at the bills stacked in her hands. She turned to her friends, looking at them with a small smirk, " So, ladies. How many 'billions' did you rack up?" she said to them, receiving a few glares.  
  
Taryn huffed, " Rayne, you're the best girl here. Everyone comes to see YOU perform -and you alone." she said with an annoyed sigh as she counted out the bills in her hand. " But, if it counts, I got about 200 even." she said as she flashed the $200 in Rayne's face, who pretended to look awed.  
  
Rayne replaced her awed look with a smirk, and pushed her money into Taryn's face, " $400 even." she said as all the others either sighed or rolled their eyes.  
  
Tanya sighed, " Like Tary said, your the most popular Coyote here. Everyone cheers for you, everyone wants you, everyone throws themselves at you, everyone wants to see you perform...Excpet for us, that is." she said with a small smile and a laugh.  
  
Rayne pretended to look offended and hurt, " Ya'll don't like to watch me dance...?" she made a faux sniffling sound and her eyes glazed over with fake tears.  
  
Taryn and Tanya looked at eachother, then back at Rayne, then at eachother and burst out laughing, " Oh, Lord, that's rich! That's swell! We needed that laugh." they both said in unison as their laughter died.  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes and hopped down from the bar, her hair swishing behind her as she pulled her purse from behind the bar. She slipped her money into a small pocketbook inside, and turned to her friends while playing 'key-fishing' in her purse, " Well. ya'll I gotta get goin'. Plus, I'm sure Kai's ready to go home." as she said this she looked over to where Kai had moved, so he wouldn't get bumped into as much by all teh other bar-goers.  
  
Kai sat, or slept rather, at a lone table near the back where none had noticed him. His head rested in his arms, which were crossed on the table in front of him. His slate-colored bangs covered his eyes, and to tell the truth, Rayne thought the whole scene looked kind of cute.  
  
She walked over to Kai, a small smile on her face as she went. She came up right beside him and got as close to his ear as she could...Her friends were wuietly sniggering behind her, they knew what she was planning...  
  
She smirked evilly and then...yelled "BOO!" right in his ear. With a startled yelp, he jumped from his seat, wide awake. After seeing his face, Rayne and her friends burst out laughing. He glared at her but the smiled and shook his head.  
  
Rayne shook her head as she laughed, "Sorry, couldn't resist..." she said before another fit of laughing took her over. "C'mon, it's time to go." she said once the fit a laughing had ceased. She gently grabbed his hand, bid good-bye to her friends, and they walked to the car.  
  
Sooner than he liked, they were back at the apartment and at his door, he thanked her for the fun night and bid her goodnight before entering his apartment and gettinf ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Rayne's apartment wasn't any different than his...Other than the fact that a small radio was pushed to her ear and she was nodding her head every now and then as the voice talked to her through the radio. "Right, sir!" she said as she pushed to radio closed and rushed over to the closet. It was going to be a long night...  
  
()()()(Later That Night...)()()()  
  
Kai awoke to some sort of commotion outside. He sat up and carefully got out of bed, not bothering to turn on the bedside lamp on the bedside table in his room. He had left the window open the night before to let in some cool air, and he stuck his head out, amazed at what he saw...  
  
There, jumping around in the moonlight like a grasshopper, was Cat Woman herself, her black leather suit glittering as she moved with fluid grace. Another person was fighting with her, a young man, about his age. He wore a dar blue and black suit, and a dog-shaped mask covered his eyes. Cat Woman had two twin daggers that she handled like a pro, swinging them around like they were blunt spoons, as if she hadn't any idea that she could get hurt doing that.  
  
The young man, on the other hand, had throwing 'stars'. But, they weren't stars, they were sharp shards of glass, and he was throwing them like they were pencils.  
  
The two were fighting so well, it looked like the whole scene had been choreographed by some expensive director. It was amazing!  
  
Cat Woman smirked, her golden eyes glittering in the moonlight, "Well, isn't this a predicament, Wolf?" her voice was teasing. "We seem to have tied in our little quarrel."  
  
The man growled, ice blue eyes narrowing, "We'll see about that." Following his statement, two throwing 'stars' came flying at her at lightning fast speed. She threw up her throwing daggers, blocking the sharp pieces and they bounced to the ground with acute, resounding 'zing's.  
  
She smirked, her pearly canine teeth giving off a silver gleam in the moonlight, " Saw that coming. Ya missed me, sweetie. Care to try again?" she asked as she rushed forward, her knives gliding around in her hands like blunt batons.  
  
The man. 'Wolf' as she had called him, growled animalistically, and rushed at her as well. They stopped right as they got to eachother, Cat Woman sending one of her knives flying at him, while he shot a few glass pieces at her.  
  
There was a split second of interval where it was dead silence, except for the whizzing of the air as the knife and glass pieces shot through, then both forms turned in the light, facing away from eachother.  
  
Wolf turned first, having caught the blade in his hand just as it reached him, "That was a nice challenge, my dear.How did you fare?" he asked, his voice sadistic and dark.  
  
Cat Woman turned next, pain evident on her face. And, then Kai saw why she was in pain...It made his blood run cold. Two of the three glass shards had flown right past her as she had dodged, but she'd forgotten the third. It was lodged in her hand, blood pouring out of the wound and pooling on the roof of the building below her. With a sharp gasp, she pried the glass for the palm of her hand, the once white, transparent glass stained with crimson blood.  
  
With a sharp, angry growl, she threw the glass pice down, holding her other knife tightly in her useful hand. Then, the battle began again, once again looking as if it had been practiced over and over, almost no mistakes.  
  
But, suddenly, the fight's clean period ended, and Cat Woman didn't come out on top. Wolf had her by the neck, though she was struggling slightly. Both her hands grasped his as she frantically clawed at his hands so he would let her breath.  
  
Wolf's dank, moist breath glided over her face, like the mist of the River Stix itself, "My, you are quite pretty up close. It's a shame I have to dispose of you." and time seemed to stand still as Kai waited for Wolf to reveal what he wanted with Cat Woman.  
  
Suddenly, much to Kai's horror, the knife that he had caught from Cat Woman revelaed itself once more, and fear gripped at the inner wall of Kai's soul. He wanted to save her for some reason, but she was his enemy! He should be happy that she was going to be killed, but he wasn't!  
  
Suddenly, the knife caught the moonlight, and Kai watched, horror-struck as Wolf stabbed Cat Woman, straight through the stomach, with her knife. She gave a muffled choking sound as the kinfe pentrated her entire body, the tip glittering as it stabbed through the back of her shirt. ((A/N: It went all the way through her, from stomach to back.))  
  
"Was a pity though, you had fire in you spirit. I could have used that." Wolf hissed with a gruesome cackle as he walked to the edge of the building...and dropped her off the side...  
  
'No!!' Kai's mind screamed as he watched her fall. He immediately was out the window fully and going down his own building. He landed on the ground just seconds before she did, and caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
He fell to his knees, with her in his arms. She was unconcious, and had lost a lot of blood. He quickly jumped up, trying to think of what to do. He couldn't take her to the hospital, too many questions that should be left unanswered. He could take her back to his place....  
  
And, so it was decided that he take her back to his place. He carefully managed to climb back to his room from the escape ladder. He laid her on his bed, trying to decide whether to unmask her before tending to her wounds...  
  
Her health was more important than her identity right now. He lifted up her shirt just a bit, enough to see all of the stab. He ran to the bathroom, grabbing a huge roll of gauze and some antiseptic wash. He quickly bathed the wound in the antiseptic, then wrapped the gauze (a lot of it) around the wound. Then, took her hand in his, inspecting the glass wound. A few pieces of gauze and a bit of antiseptic wash later, he had her as fixed up as he could, but he was still worried.  
  
Why should he be worried about HER?! She WAS the enemy...wasn't she?He should hate her! She IS the enemy, but he ust couldn't say no to her. It was something about her. Maybe unmasking her would put all his questions to rest. But, should he do it? What if it was someone he didn't want it to be, then he would have to kill them.  
  
To unmask or not to unmask, that was the question! He looked at her again. It would be beneficial to him to unmask her now, then she would never know he had. But, still what if it WAS someone he didn't want it to be! He watched far too many love stories, the good guy (or girl! ) always turned out to mean something to the bad guy.  
  
After many minutes of debating, he decided...He would unmask her...He stood up, quietly making his way over to her, lest he wake her up. He lifted his hand hesitantly, as if still unsure that this was the right decision. He then, after he was sure, reached slowly for her mask, and almost had his fingers on it...

* * *

So, will Cat Woman survive her wounds, and will Kai find out who she is? Tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of this story!

Kit: So...What'cha think? Cliffie! Yay!

Rayne: (gasps) YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

Kit: (sniffs) I couldn't kill my OWN character! That just wouldn't be nice...

Tala: Anyway, Read and Review quick!


	8. Ch 8 Healing

Kit: Ok, here's the new chapter for all my loyal readers...Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Kai: Don't read it, it sucks!

Rayne: Kai, I'm warning you...(raises hand to whack him)

Kai: (flinches) I said nothing..Anyway, Kit doesn't own any of us except for the strange, not-in-Beyblade characters (Rayne, Taryn, Tanya, etc.) so you shall not sue her!

Kit: Yes, now get a move on with the story, I'm sure my readers want to know if Kai unmasks her or not...Funny thing, this reminds me of the time-

Rayne: Get on with the story!

* * *

Suddenly, a hand shot up and weakly grabbed Kai's, keeping him from gripping her mask. He looked down, and to his surprise, he saw sharp, stinging golden eyes staring weakly at him from beneath Cat Woman's mask...there was something about those eyes...He'd seen them before, he knew that. But the question was...Where had he seen them? 

"D-don't touch..t-the mask..." she choked weakly. Her breathing was abnormally deep and slow, but jagged and shaky at the same time. The hand with which she held Kai's was jittery and shivering slightly, as if she was cold.

Kai stared at her for a second, as if disbelieving what he was seeing, which he was having a hard time believing it. She was injured critically, she could even DIE! And, yet she was trying to fight back. He was obvisously stronger, her efforts were futile against him, especially in her current state. And, yet she didn't give up. He nodded and she released his hand, though she hadn't held it in a very tight grip.

"Who was that guy you were fighting with?" he asked her, figuring she needed to stay awake. If she relaxed too much, her heart could stop beating...

She looked at him strangely, a suspicious gleam in her eyes, "They call him...Wolf. He's a thief, a wrong-doer, much like The Phoenix.." she managed quietly.

Kai stared at her, processing the information. That...nutcase...had been like he was?! No way, he wasn't that bad. He'd never dreamed of killing anyone. The worst thing he'd ever done in his crime years was knock out a cop, and that was an accident! He looked down as she continued with her explaination of who the strange person was.

"Excpet, they're different. The Phoenix wouldn't attack me like that...He was a...gentleman thief." her voice was weak, and hardly audible, not the headstrong, strong-willed, fiery voice he was used to hearing from the young heroine.

He raise an eyebrow, though kept it out ofher line of sight. _A gentlemen thief...ME?!_ he thought to himself.

She coughed and gave a small grunt as she held her stomach, where the villan had stabbed her, face contorted with pain...

Kia thought quickly, jumping up and running straight for his bathroom. He clawed at the mirror to get at the medicine case behind it. Finally achieving his goal, he snatched the first-aid kit from one of the shelves in the cabinet. He was back next to Cat Woman minutes later, pulling open the kit and grabbing the medical guaze, a needle, gloves, and antiseptic. He looked down at her from where he sat next to her as he pulled on the gloves to make sure none of the germs from his hands infected her wounds. He sighed as he threaded a needle. He had no sort of medicinal thread with which to sew the wound shut, so he would just have to improvise.

"I'm not sugar-coating this when I say it's gonna hurt like hell, but you've got to get through it," he said as he picked up the antiseptic and poised it over her stomach."From what I can tell, the dagger missed all your major organs, but you're still in danger of too much blood loss." he said as he tipped the bottle of antiseptic slightly and watched the transparent liquid fall and cover her wound.

She gave a sharp gasp as white hot flashes of pinching, searing pain tore through her abdomen. Thankfully, most of the pain reseded as quickly as it had come upon her, although a twinge now and then reminded her of her plight and kept her from the sleep her body so largely desired. She pushed her abdomen up and then settled it back down to get a bit of the antiseptic on her back to clean that side of the wound as well.

He waited for her to relax a bit, and then set to work on sewing up the wound. There was no doubt in his mind that she would eventually need an operation to fix and internal damage made by the dagger, but right now wasn't the best time for it...

Once he had finished with sewing her up and he had tied the string together to keep the wound from opening on its own, he washed the gloves he had used as thoroughly as he could, then proceeded to throw them away.

She had managed to fall asleep through all the pain, and though he knew that was good for her condition, he couldn't help but worry for some reason. The next morning she might not wake from her slumber, that thought was clear in his mind, but why did it scare him that she might die? Did his heart know something that his head had failed to realize yet?

* * *

Kit: Alrighty, then..Ya'll really didn't think I was gonna let Kai discover who Cat Woman really was, didja? That would ruin the whole suspense trip! 

Rayne: Yeah, Kai still doesn't know she's me!

Kai: (randomly appears) Who's you?

Rayne: (looks around innocently) I said nothing...

Tala: (rolls eyes) Anyway, READ & REVIEW!!!


	9. Ch 9 The Thunder Rolls

Kit: Ok, here's another chapter. Sorry this one took so long to work out. You know how school is…(sigh)

Tala: Kitten has been working hard on this story, so go easy on her. She loves this story as if it were her child…

Kit: (glares warningly at Tala) Not going there…Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter…Oh, and mostly after this I have the rest of the story already planned out, and I'll warn you now, you may need tissues…

Disclaimer: I no own; you no sue. It's that simple!

* * *

Chapter 9  
_The Thunder Rolls_

When Rayne woke up, she was surprised to find that she still had her mask on. She felt at her stomach, feeling the stitches under the pads of her fingertips. Kai had stitched her up? Had he done it just to be a good citizen, or…did he know who she really was underneath the mask? She prayed he didn't. That information alone could lead to catastrophe. What if someone found out? A villain could use the information to his/her advantage and kill her while she was sleeping or something, for pity's sake!

Deciding not to think on the pessimist's side, she looked around for Kai. She'd fallen asleep while he had been stitching up her wound. How she could fall asleep amid all that pain was beyond her, but she'd still managed to do it. Of course, the rest she was thankful for. It had done her a world of good to sleep, but she didn't know exactly how long she'd been 'out like a light'. That's what bothered her. Who knows what Kai had done when she was defenseless and exhausted? He could have done anything, taken off her mask to see who she was then put it back on, poisoned her, etc. That wasn't even half of what he could have done, and she wouldn't even have known about it unless he'd let it slip that he'd done it.

Rayne sighed, _You've gotta stop thinking like this; you'll end up driving yourself into depression, Rayne._ She thought to herself. Carefully raising her head, she looked down at herself. She still had all of her clothing on, mask included, and her stomach had gauze wrapped all the way around it, back as well.

To tell the absolute truth, she was amazed. Kai had done all of this for her, without even knowing who she was, or having a reason for that matter. _Do you really need a reason to help someone?_ She mentally argued with herself, trying to figure out which side of the argument to believe.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Kai stuck his head in the door way into the room she was in. A surprised look slid onto his features when he saw she was awake, "You're up? I was expecting you to be asleep for at least two days, three at the most."

She shrugged, masking her voice, "I recover quickly. A silly stab wound won't hold me back…But, thank you for helping me out." She nodded her thanks, and he gave her a nod in reply.

Kai pulled up a chair next to the bed where she lay, and sat down, giving her a curious look, "I feel like I know you from somewhere…I almost recognize your voice somehow, like I've heard you talk before, but this is our first time meeting…" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, you know one juvenile-delinquent hero, you know them all…" she gave a nervous laugh, but it seemed that he didn't notice.

Kai shrugged, trusting that if she didn't know him than he didn't know her, other than the fact that he knew her to be Cat Woman, but as to who was under the mask he wasn't sure. For the time being, he was fine not knowing who she was. Sure, it was beginning to knock on the door of his curious side, but he could handle not knowing for now…That is, if he ever found out.

Suddenly, they both looked up at the window adjacent to the bed as lightning tore through the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. The night held a foreboding aura and the sky seemed to get darker than pitch as clouds full-to-busting of rain moved in to the area. (A/N: This is foreshadowing, people! Bad rain storms are always used to foreshadow a bad event, so get ready…You might even want your tissue boxes out…)

_Great…_they both though in unison, although they were both unaware they had thought the same thing at the same time. Rayne sighed as she made her move to sit up, ignoring the pain that shot through her abdomen, "I'd better go before it gets any worse out there. I need to get home." She told him, hoping he would let her go.

Kai stood up, gently pushing her back down, "You can stay until you are healed. I can take care of you here, and it's not a problem for me, if that's what you're thinking." He told her soothingly.

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let her go. She knew Kai was far too sensible to let her go out there in her condition. By now, it had started to pour down raining, the tin roof of the apartment building making tens upon thousands of 'clink' noises. It was almost like music…in a strange, nature-ish kind of way…

"Fine then. I'll stay long enough to get on my feet, and then it is of the utmost urgency that I go. Do you understand?" she asked him, speaking clearly as if she were talking to a child.

He rolled his eyes at the way she treated him, "Of course I understand, I'm not as dense as you seem to think I am." he said in defense of himself.

She smiled and gave a small laugh, "I'm just joking, but I must go when I am able to walk." she said to make sure he knew she wasn't joking about that. She received a nod in conformation.

She settled herself back onto the bed to get comfortable. She suddenly gave a jump as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, before the lights flickered and went out. She looked around, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden light predicament—or lack there of. She could make out Kai's silhouette against the lighter shade of which the wall was colored. She heard Kai shift and then get up, "Where're you going?" she asked.

She heard Kai stop again and saw his silhouette stand out against the wall nearest the door, "I'm going to get some candles. Do you need anything?" he asked, and she could hear a hint of concern for her in his voice.

She shook her head, then remembered he couldn't see her, "No, I'm alright. Just go get the candles, it'll make this easier on the both of us…" she said. She saw the door being pulled open, and heard Kai's steps on the plush carpet get farther and farther down the hall. She yawned tiredly; this sudden darkness had brought an exhaustion-induced sleep close at hand. But then again, she didn't want to fall asleep. Something could happen. As herself, she would have fully trusted Kai not to pull anything…sneaky. But, it was of utmost importance that her identity at this time be kept a secret, even from her friends.

She looked up as she heard Kai coming back down the hall, and the door was pushed open from where it had settled back into a place to stay after Kai had pulled it open moments before. She saw him pull out a lighter as he sat down. She heard the clicking sounds of him trying to get the lighter to work, along with seeing the sparks that flew up every time he did it, but no fire appeared. Finally, a flame appeared at the tip of the lighter, lighting up the room slightly. He touched the flame to the candlewick and watched as the wick went up in a flash. He did the same to another candle and set it on the table next to the bed, so they would both be able to see to an extent. He cut the lighter off and set it down on the bedside table near the candle. He then picked up his own candle and held the small saucer it sat on. The one on Rayne's table also had a saucer to sit on.

Lightning lit up the night sky once more, and Rayne looked out the window. The weather had gotten worse; the wind howled with immense fury, the rain surged down like a sea of tears, and the thunder and lightning reminded her of a song, _The Thunder Rolls_ by Garth Brooks. From the looks of the weather, it suited this night.

Although, little did either of them know that more of the lyrics would be taking place tonight…(A/N: For those of you who know that song as well as I…RELAX! She's not gonna shoot him!)

Kai followed her gaze out the window, "From the looks of this, the storm could go on for a while." he told her as he looked out the window at the chaos developing just beyond the safety provided by the glass of his window.

She glanced over at him, then let her gaze fall back on the ongoing storm, "How can you tell?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kai looked at her, "It's been raining for a good while now, and the storm hasn't even let up by a drop, and the clouds still look as dark and rain-filled as ever." he explained calmly.

She nodded to show she'd heard him, but her gaze remained on the window. She still watched it as it went on, amazed by the fury-filled show Mother Nature put on for her own entertainment. She hadn't seen a storm this bad in some time…It had been at least three or four years, five at the most. With luck, the roads wouldn't be flooded tomorrow and the day would be bright and sunny, instead of rainy and gloomy.

She stole a quick, unnoticed glance at Kai; he too was watching the great show of Mother Nature's power and stamina. He didn't seem as amazed by it as she did, but he still looked as if he respected the forces that had created this strong storm system.

A newspaper flew up from unknown parts and smacked up against the window. The candles made just enough light to make out the front page story of the paper: _Cat Woman? Heroine or Hell's Angel?_

The paper was the jerked roughly from the window before Rayne got the chance to read the rest of the articles. Why did they torment her so? Her intentions were all good and no one in the city had to be worried over her. Hadn't all the good deeds she'd done so far proved that she meant no harm to the good innocents and their city, she was only interested in the villains.

It appeared that Kai had not seen the article, because he said nothing about it. He just continued his staring out the window, as if he were in a trance. She thought about questioning him as to if he had indeed seen the newspaper, as she suspected he had, but she kept her mouth shut. It was in her better judgment to just leave it as a 'he hadn't said anything, so I won't bring it up' matter.

Kai stood up, pausing to look down at her, "I'm going to go check the fuse box, make sure none of them short circuited when the power went out." he said and he left the room. She heard his footsteps disappear down the hall.

Suddenly, just as she heard his footsteps fade down the hall until she could barely hear them, the lights flickered back on rather quickly. She gave a surprised jump and made to get up, forgetting about the stab wound in her stomach; a costly—not to mention painful—mistake. She gave a sharp, but small, cry of pain. It wasn't loud enough for Kai to hear.

Her breath quickened as the pain shot down through her stomach and up her chest. Pulling a hand up to her head to steady her throbbing temples, she got a finger tangled in the strap that held her mask to her face. She managed to get it untangled, but at a costly price. With a shocked look across her face, she watched the black leather mask fall to the floor. She bent over in a hurry, ignoring the pain as best she could, and grabbed for the mask, trying to get it. Suddenly, she realized she heard Kai's footsteps coming back down the hall, and panic filled her entire being. She looked up as she heard Kai come through the door, and quickly realized her mistake, a moment too late.

Kai's eyes widened, "Rayne? What…? No, you can't be…" he looked at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Rayne quickly tried to regain her composure, "Kai, I couldn't have told you who I was! Then I would run the risk of you getting hurt and-" she was cut off by Kai.

Kai shook his head, not believing what he was seeing, "You aren't her, you can't be! Rayne is my friend!" he told himself before looking back up at her, seeing the same face he had moments before.

She countered quickly, "Kai, don't jump to conclusions, I just-" once more, she was cut off.

Kai glared at her fiercely, his eyes shining with anger, "I can't believe I was friends with you…" he paused to look at her. "I trusted you…" he shook his head again to clear his racing thoughts.

She shook her head, trying to get him to listen, "No, Kai! I haven't changed at all! I'm still me!" she said quickly.

Kai stared at her, "It's like I don't know you any more. You aren't the same Rayne I knew, you're not!" he shouted at her, and she jumped slightly from the volume in his voice.

She shook her head again, "No! No, Kai! I'm still the-" he interrupted her again, but this time his voice wasn't loud, and that's what scared her.

"Get out…" he said, his voice deathly quiet and calm, but she could sense the anger underneath his statement.

She stared at him incredulously, her eyes softening, "But, Kai I-"

"No, get out! NOW!" in his anger, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the front door, opening it.

"Kai, please! Let me explain-"

Before she could finish, he shoved her out the door, and said three words that broke her heart into tiny little pieces, "I hate you." then he slammed the door in her face.

He stomped back into his room and pulled out a newspaper article he had cut out and snatched a red pen from the table. He threw the article down on the table and roughly pulled the top from the pen. Upon closer inspection, the article was the one Rayne had seen earlier, clinging to the window. He growled and lowered the pen onto the paper, then drew a circle around these words: _Hell's Angel_. And, for the first time in his life, he spent the night crying.

Meanwhile…

Rayne stood outside. She hadn't moved an inch since Kai had pushed her out his door in a flurry of angered words and fierce looks. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and the rain mixed with the tears hanging on her eyelashes. She looked up as a huge clap of thunder rolled across the sky, and lightning hit in the distance, the lyrics of a song that was almost like this night flashing through her mind as she fell to her knees not so gently and began to weep.

_The thunder rolls  
__And the lightning strikes  
__Another love grows cold  
__On this sleepless night  
__As the storm goes on out of control  
__Deep in her heart…  
__The thunder rolls…_

* * *

Note: My grandmother is going into the hospital this Wednesday for an operation, and I will not be able to go because of school. Due to the circumstances, I will be unable to pray for her that day, so I ask you, out of the goodness of your hearts to pray for her if you can. I've never been this scared in years. Please, and thank you.

Kit: That was soo hard for me to write…starts crying

Rayne: is nowhere to be found

Kai: still sulking in his room

Tala: Alrighty, then…I suppose everyone is a bit preoccupied, so I'll just tell ya'll! Read and Review!


	10. Ch 10 Broken Hearts Don't Dance

Kit: Alrighty, then folks! Here's the next exciting installment of Catwoman vs. The Phoenix. I hope you enjoy it!

Tala: Disclaimer, then. Kitten doesn't own any of the original Beyblade characters, but she owns Rayne, Rayne's band, the people in Rayne's band, the songs she uses, etc. For the dummies out there: It's this simple, she no own, you no sue!

* * *

A dark figure shot up from the Mir Dragon's jewelry store, landing lightly at the top of a landing just across from the store, then jumped to the rooftop just ahead of it. A long, red cape flowed out behind the figure in the wind. A bird-shaped mask covered his face and slate-blue hair. Clenched in his hand was a sack, inside the sack a diamond, pearl, and ruby necklace. 

Suddenly, he looked up as the sound of a whip caught his attention, "Hmm…Phoenix, who would've thought you'd be dumb enough to steal something in my territory." Catwoman's voice floated in from the darkness.

"Silly little cat, it adds to the fun. I get to outwit you and make off with the spoils of a job well-done." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't know who you are, but I know you'll never get away with stealing in my neighborhood." She growled.

"Oh, my dear…._Rayne_? Don't you know who I am?" his voice was sharp and dripped with venom.

Her eyes widened, "How do you know who I am?" she snarled fiercely.

"My dear Rayne, I know everything about you. And, despite what you think, you know me as well." He began to remove his mask.

Slate-blue hair and bright ruby eyes glared at her, no longer covered by the mask. Pale skin was uncovered and the moon shone on it.

Catwoman gasped audibly, "Kai? But…I don't…" she pulled her mask off as well, realizing that was useless to wear it in front of someone who already knew who she was.

Kai smirked, "It's just the way the world works. We're two mortal enemies lodged in combat 'til judgment day." He stated, enjoying the look of surprise on her face, which quickly changed to anger.

She growled, "How dare you! I trusted you!" she took a step closer, the heel of her boot making a clicking sound as it hit against the concrete.

Kai's eyes narrowed, "I trusted you, too. And what do I get for it? Betrayal. My trust shoved back in my face."

Rayne glowered at him, pulling out her whip, "Let's settle this little altercation once and for all." She snapped her whip at him.

Kai grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled out twin guns. Aiming one at her, he went to take a shot, but missed as she jumped sideways, grabbing onto a flagpole that hung off the side of the building, and swung herself behind him. She cracked her whip at him and it wrapped itself around one of his guns and she snapped it back, throwing the gun off the side of the building. Kai turned and shot at her again, missing once more.

"C'mon, Kai! I know you've got better aim than that! Come on, hit me baby!" her whip followed her voice, slicing through the air like a knife. It wrapped around his remaining gun and snatched it from his hand. They heard the faint 'clink' as it hit the ground far below them. She appeared from the shadows; her whip curled up and tied to her waist. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked towards him.

Kai growled and lunged at her, knocking her over. His hands clawed at her neck violently as they both rolled down slanted roof and onto the flat part. With a rough kick, he was flung off of her and his back made contact with the metal pillar behind him. She shot forward, landing in a crouch right in front of him, a smirk on her face. She pinned his arms down, looking into his eyes, "Who would've thought we'd fight like this…I would've thought we'd end up arguing about what clothes I was supposed to wear for our wedding…." She fluttered her eyes innocently.

Kai growled and kicked her in the stomach, catching her pressure-point with the very base of his kick. She flew back, doing a back-flip and landing on the balls of her feet and one hand, eyes gleaming in fury, "That's not very nice, Kai-kun. I thought you'd break my heart, not my stomach." She stood fully, her arms straight at her sides.

Suddenly, another person appeared beside Kai, a wolf mask covering his features.

"Oh, Wolfie? You came out to play too?" she did a quick back-flip and landed right next to the fuse box that held the fuses of the lights on the top of the building, "Cat's don't play with dogs _and_ birds. I wonder…Can you boys see in the dark?" her eyes slitted, leaving only black lines in her ruby-amethyst eyes. With a small click, she flipped the switch and the lights flickered out.

_1 Year Later_

Rayne sat down in her apartment, looking at the picture that had been taken a little over a year ago. In the picture was, of course, herself. Standing next to her was a tall, slate-blue haired Russian…He had a large smile on his face, his arm wrapped around her shoulder…God, she missed him. Sure, she would have written a note to him to apologize, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it…It scared her too much that he might still be angry at her, and go and do something stupid…That scared her beyond all imagination.

In the past year, a lot had happened. Rayne had lost her job at Coyote Ugly, after two drunken customers, both claiming that they were her boyfriend, got into a fight over her right in front of the bar. Sabrina fired her that same night. She just sat in her apartment for a few hours after that…actually, it was more like a few days, but it was hours to her. Her band was still trying to get a record deal, but the first few months after Kai saying those…_three words_ that he had, had a tough affect on her. She just hadn't been herself. Her music didn't have the soul in it; the lyrics she wrote were sad and sorry instead of happy and smart. She'd never told her friends about what had happened that night; it just hurt too much to even think about it…Imagine what it would be to talk about it. Lastly, she'd quit her crime-fighting. That was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. That was the reason Kai had hated her. She'd kept a secret from him and now he didn't trust her…It wasn't so much that Kai hated her that bothered her; she could live with his hate…It was the fact that he thought she wasn't to be trusted; that's what hurt the most.

She looked down, pulling herself from her shower of memories, to see a tear drop resting on the picture, right on Kai's face. She sniffed lightly and wiped at her tear-streaked cheeks to try to get rid of the tears. She ran her finger under her eyes to rid herself of the tear trails that tracked themselves down the sides of her face. She couldn't cry; she was strong! She had to be strong…

Also, speaking of the last year that had passed, she and her band had gotten their big break. They could sign with a record company called Mercury Records, but there was a catch…THERE WAS ALWAYS A CATCH! The catch: She had to move…to Nashville…In America…away from Kai…She might never get to see him again. It's not like he would care or not. He could probably care less if she disappeared off the face of the earth.

In fact, the most interaction they'd gone through since that night was saying 'Hello' to each other as they passed by one another on their way to work or on the way back to their apartments.

She then looked over at the letter in her other hand, trying to decide whether to put it where she had intended to put it, or just keep it as a reminder of how terrible she'd been in the past so she'd never let it happen again…_Sometimes we do things we don't want to do because we have to, even if it breaks our heart to do it…_she thought to herself solemnly.

_Meanwhile…_

Kai sighed as he looked down at his watch. His shift was almost over. He looked up at the clock on the wall as it struck six o'clock on the dot. He threw the towel he was using to clean tables into the sink so it could be washed, "My shift's over, Carmen," he called to his boss. "I'm heading home."

Before she could even answer, he was out the door of the restaurant. At least half an hour later, he walked up the stairs to his apartment, pulling the key out of his pocket as he walked. He stopped as he noticed a note pinned to the door. He pulled it off and read it to himself.

_Kai,_

_Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, or even be in the same room as me, but I want to see you one last time. The band and I finally got our big chance, but that means we'll all have to move. We're going to Nashville, in America. I just wanted to be sure that you knew. And, come by my apartment tomorrow. I want to give you something before I leave, just in case I never get to see you again…Kai, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I understand if you never want to see me again. If you want, this will be the last time you ever have to talk to me again._

_Goodbye, _

_Rayne_

_Next Day…_

Kai looked at the door to Rayne's apartment, trying to decide whether to push it open or to knock. He gingerly pushed at the door, surprised to find it unlocked, "Rayne?" he yelled as he opened the door. Receiving no answer, he walked back to where he thought her bedroom was. He carefully pushed open the door, expecting to see her sitting on the bed, but the bed was made and Rayne was nowhere to be seen. He saw something glitter on the bed, and walked over. It was a cd, and a note lying next to it.

_Kai,_

_I'm sorry, but I knew you wouldn't want to see me. If you haven't guessed, I've already left. I suppose you're happy; you'll never have to see me again. The cd is made especially for you, and none of the songs on it will ever be released into public. They are yours alone. I'm going to miss you, but I'm sure you don't care. Well, I hope your life leads you to something better than all of this._

_For the Last Time,_

_Rayne_

The note was covered in tear stains, some of the letters and words running and hard to make out, but he managed to read it just the same. He placed the letter in his pocket and looked at the cd. He picked it up and walked back to his own apartment, intent on listening to it. He walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it so no one would disturb him. He walked into his bed room and turned on his cd player on, pushing the cd in and waiting for it to start. When it started, he got the surprise of his life.

"Daddy waited up  
In the kitchen by himself  
I came stumbling in that night  
with liquor on my breath  
He said, Girl, I know you live here  
But this is still my home  
It's my way or the highway.  
So I said, Alright, I'm gone  
And before I slammed that door  
I said I hate you  
He just shook his head,  
and said ok

But you can't stop my love for you  
It'll be here, that's a given  
as long as I am living on this earth  
know one thing is true.  
You could turn away, forget me,  
Curse my name, but love will never let you go  
Girl, always know.  
My love is unconditional

Life is like a circle  
Slowly turning on itself  
but boy, it took losing you  
to finally know how bad it felt  
We stood in this bedroom  
A year ago today.  
Holding all the pride and anger as we threw our love away  
And before you slammed that door  
you said I hate you  
but tonight if only you could hear me say

you can't stop my love for you  
It'll be here that's a given  
as long as I am living on this earth  
know one thing is true.  
You could turn away, forget me,  
Curse my name, but love will never let you go  
Boy, always know,  
My love is unconditional

You could turn away, forget me, curse my name  
You can even let me go, but you need to know…  
My love is unconditional."

Kai's eyes widened as he listened to the song. After all they'd been through, after all that had happened…She still loved him? She loved him in the first place! Man, he was behind in the latest gossip!

_Weeks Later_

Kai scratched his head as he picked up the washcloth he was using to clean tables at the Snowball Café. He chucked the washcloth into the bin to be washed and walked over to the back of the restaurant to put his bin near the sink of Kina to wash. It just so happened that Kina's radio had been on at the time of his arrival there, and he heard a voice coming over the radio…And it was all too familiar.

((A/N: I own this song! I wrote it myself and would appreciate some feedback…at least a bit. And now, I present to you, for its first public appearance, 'Broken Hearts Don't Dance'.))

"Twirling and swirling…  
All over the floor  
I just don't know  
If I can take anymore  
Trusting, following, and letting you lead  
The belief in myself gone  
Strewn everywhere but here…

Broken hearts don't dance  
Broken hearts don't twirl  
They've been thrown all around  
Flying on a tilt-a-whirl  
They've been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Filling with do much doubt  
It's just so simple…  
Broken Hearts don't dance.

Twisting and turning  
In impossible ways  
Moving and whirling  
Day after day  
Exhausted and forlorn  
When will my torture end?  
Sometimes I wish I was never born…

Broken hearts don't dance  
Broken hearts don't twirl  
They've been thrown all around  
Flying on a tilt-a-whirl  
They've been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Filling with so much doubt  
It's just so simple…  
Broken Hearts don't dance.

Broken hearts don't dance  
They just can't twirl!  
Still too much romance  
In that little swirl  
My heart can't handle  
That little chance  
That I'll end up crying  
After this heart-wrenching dance…

Broken hearts don't dance  
Broken hearts don't twirl  
They've been thrown all around  
Flying on a tilt-a-whirl  
They've been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Filling with so much doubt  
It's just so simple…  
Broken Hearts don't dance…"

((A/N: Bet ya can't guess who's singing! Note the sarcasm, of course! ))

* * *

Kit: Alright, I want feedback on 'Broken Hearts Don't Dance' and the story, please!

Tala: And be nice about the song! Kitten wrote that herself!

Kit: (blinks in surprise) Ok then, Wolfie. Well, read and review please!


	11. Ch 11 No Fear

Kit: Here's the new chapter of the story! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. Even caveman understand! Ugga-ugga!

* * *

Kai finished his shift at the Café and headed back to his apartment. Since the last day when Rayne had sent him the note, he'd seen no trace of her, aside from the letter and the cd. He'd heard a song here and there on the radio. Although she'd started off in America, she was slowly gaining fame back in Moscow. Everyone at the Café knew who she was, what instrument she played, the lyrics to all her songs…They knew it all! And yet here he was, having known her personally, and he knew nothing about her except that she was now mildly famous. 

He was brought out of his thoughts at the sight of a note on his door, and an envelope next to it. _If it's the people downstairs are trying to get me to kill something again, they can forget it…_ he thought to himself. The note was taped to the door and was easy to pull off, leaving now residue on his door. He held in front of him as he pulled the house key out of his pocket to unlock the front door, reading it to himself.

_Dear Mr. H.,_

_We've been observing your reaction for some time. It has come to our realization that you might just have a 'thing' for Rayne Frost. Don't try to deny it; we can sense these things…We've been doing our work for quite a while…If you want to go see how Ms. Frost is doing, here's your chance to do it yourself…There is a plane ticket to Dallas, Texas enclosed in the envelope. We advise you to take this chance, Mr. Hiwatari. You might be surprised by what you find out..._

_Sincerely,_

_C. & W._ (A/N: Here's a hint, those are initials. If you can figure them out, I'll do a request story with one of these four pairings: Rayne/Kai; Kit/Tala; Taryn/Bryan; and Tanya/Spencer! Just tell me the pairing you want and I'll write a story for you.)

_C. & W.?_ he thought to himself as he stepped inside the room, pulling the envelope off the door and looking inside it. Sure enough, sitting inside the envelope was one plane ticket to Dallas, Texas in America. Should he take it, or not? He had no clue who these people were and why they were talking to him of all people. But if he accepted, he would get to see Rayne! That was a treat in itself! To take it or not to take it…That is the question!

The next morning, Kai found himself in the Moscow airport, waiting for the 7:30 am plane to Dallas, Texas. He had packed as much as he could the night before, emptying at least half of the drawers of his dresser. He sat in one of the rows near the window, looking out at the passing planes that took off and landed, taxiing and going down and up the runway.

He wasn't exactly looking forward to being stuck on a flight for almost 14 hours. (A/N: I'm estimating here! That may not be the correct time, but just work with me here!) Especially next to someone he didn't even know. The fact that he would have to eat plane food for lunch wasn't exactly making his day either…He now understood why some of his other friends packed their own lunches when expecting to be on long flights!

"All those boarding Flight A-4 to Dallas, Texas, please report to the check-in point to get on board." Came the voice over the intercom and he stood, grabbing the handle on his bag and hoisting it over his shoulder. He was the first or second to make it to the check-in point, which ever it was he wasn't sure. He showed the stewardess his ticket and she allowed him through the doors and down the hall. He entered the plane, walking slowly and looking for row 7. He finally found it, thankful for the fact that this was a small plane and that his row only had one seat…But, sadly…a talkative young woman seemed to have gotten the seat behind his…It was going to be a LONG flight…

_Oh, dear GOD! Does this woman ever shut up!_ He thought to himself as the woman behind him conversed more to herself, something about her third cousin and how he unknowingly got married to his long-lost sister…He really wasn't paying attention…

Many hours had passed since the take off. In fact, they were about three hours from their destination. _It's about damn time, too…_

He felt the need to just turn around randomly and strangle the woman…At least then she would shut up! She hadn't stopped talking since their take-off…He didn't even think she'd taken a breath in between those eleven hours of talking…

When the plane finally landed, he just waited for everyone else to get off before he got up and reached into the overhead compartment to retrieve his bag. Transportation wouldn't be a problem; he'd called an old friend as soon as he'd gotten home last night and asked if he could stay for a while. Their reply was, "Of course, Kai-kun. But you have to pull your weight." And he'd agreed.

He stepped into the exit from the long hall-way, looking around. Finally, he spotted his friend. A mop of black hair sat atop his head, messy, untamed, and covered by a black cowboy hat. Bright, hyper green eyes shone in the light. Wrangler jeans and a flannel plaid shirt covered his farmer's tanned skin. Dark brown cowboy boots covered his feet; the black cowboy hat trying to hide the fact that his hair had yet to be brushed.

As soon as the boy spotted him, he walked over with a grin, "Howdy, Kai. How've ya been doin?" he asked, his country accent causing his words to be a bit jumbled.

Kai smiled at him, "Fine, Chris. What about you? Are you happy with the married life?"

Chris grinned, his white eye-teeth glittering as they walked, "Aw, Sherri's a dream. We're havin' a kid soon, too. We can't think up a name, though."

They talked as they walked through the airport, catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives since Chris had moved when they were both younger. They finally made it to the parking-lot and Chris led him to a Dark Red Chevrolet with dents here and there, "This is the herding truck, too. That's why it's got all the dents n' stuff, horses are all the time runnin' into it." Chris explained as Kai looked at all the dents.

Chris took Kai's bag and put in the back of the truck. He unlocked the cab and both of them climbed inside it. Chris started it up and got ready to back out, but he also had an eye on his friend, "Something on your mind, buddy?" he asked unsurely.

Kai shook his head, "No, of course not. Er…just out of curiousity, have you heard of Rayne Frost?" he asked, looking over at his friend.

Chris looked at him in shock, "Of course I've heard of her, you ole dog! Everyone is these parts knows 'er! Round here, she's a legend!" he told him. "Why, you got a question 'bout her?"

Kai shook his head, "No, I just knew her before she became famous and I wanted to see what had become of her…if she was still as nice as she was when I knew her back then…" he lied. Not totally a lie, though. He had known Rayne before she had become famous, he just hadn't come to see what had become of her…He was chasing the wild notion that just seeing her once would relax his heart and tell him that she was alright and she didn't need him worrying about her.

Chris nodded and got back to backing out, seeing as about three cars were now crowded behind them, ready to race for the parking-spot.

Kai randomly got to searching for something to listen too on the radio. He switched through station after station…Rock, Classic Rock, Hard Rock, Soft Rock, he'd never known there were so many types of rock! Suddenly, he stopped and a song caught his attention. Once again, the hair on the back of his neck went up as he heard that voice again…

(A/N: I own this song as well. I wrote in a two-day time period and I'm still trying to get the kinks out, so it's not perfect, but it'll do for now. And, I present to you, for its first public appearance, _No Fear_. I know Terri Clark has a song by the same name, but my song is a completely different song, you have my word. Now, I hope you enjoy it and send feed-back for me!))

"I once heard a friend say  
"Never run away from fear."  
And I've held true to that advice  
Even through all my tears.  
But there comes a time  
When we all loose faith  
And it seems the world's against you  
There's the time to follow your heart…

No fear  
No more running away  
I just gotta do it  
My own way.  
You just gotta trust me  
I won't let you fall  
No matter what the challenge  
We can make it through them all!

Running away solves nothing  
It just makes matters worse  
It's like trying to run away from death  
It's just a slow, killing curse  
It must all end somewhere  
But just not here and now  
You've just got to believe  
It'll all get better somehow…

No fear  
No more running away  
I just gotta do it  
My own way.  
You just gotta trust me  
I won't let you fall  
No matter what the challenge  
We can make it through them all!

It's like running into a brick wall…  
It's one long, unending fall  
It's like trying to walk before you can crawl!  
That's just the way to lose it all!

No fear  
No more running away  
I just gotta do it  
My own way.  
You just gotta trust me  
I won't let you fall  
No matter what the challenge  
We can make it through them all!

No fear  
No more running away  
I just gotta do it  
My own way.  
You just gotta trust me  
I won't let you fall  
No matter what the challenge  
We can make it through them all!"

The song ended with a strong strum of the guitar and the radio host came back on, "Alright, folks that was the new hit from Rayne Frost, _No Fear_! It's one of her best songs, staying at the top of the charts for almost 3 weeks now."

Chris smiled as he took a quick look over at Kai, who was looking at the radio like it could hear him or something, "That thing heard me talking about her!" Kai said with a small grin.

Chris smirked, "You're right…It's got a mind of its own…It's possessed!" he gave a mocking, very-girly scream, causing Kai to laugh and roll his eyes.

Chris gasped as he heard Kai laugh, "Oh God, you're laughing…IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" he yelled melodramatically and Kai laughed even more, his breath heaving.

* * *

Kit: Did you enjoy the chapter? Did it suck beyond your wildest nightmare? Well, tell me in a review! I also want to know opinions on the song, please! Also, send in your guesses as to the initials. I want to see what you all can come up with... 


	12. Ch 12 Pickin' Wildflowers

Kit: Hello, all my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy the newest installment to this story!

Tala: And, don't forget to send in more guesses for the initials!

And, moving on...

**Answers to Reviewers:**

_xoOBlackDragonOox_: You were the only one who thought outside the box with my question. I was actually surprised with your guess. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that it in fact is not Carmen, nor Catwoman and Wolf, but I congratulate you on the fact that you thought outside the box and didn't think that those stood for Cat & Woman. Keep up the good work and work those brain cells!

_Odango Forever_: No, I'm sorry but it isn't Cat Woman. Thanks for the compliments on the song and the chapter. I hope you like this one, too! Don't worry, I'll offer up more hints for the initials and you can try to guess them again.

_Heartless Pheniox_: No, it wasn't standing for Cat & Woman. Don't feel bad, most people thought that was what it stood for, so you aren't alone in your way of thinking. Thanks for the compliment on the song. I hope you like this chapter!

**Ok, here's some stuff for the initials you are going to want to read:**

Why would Rayne have written it herself and signed it Cat & Woman when she knew Kai knew who Catwoman was? Also, why would she refer to herself in third person? (Go back to the letter in Chapter 11 and take a look.)

_Hint_: Think about the basic genre of music that Rayne sticks to playing. Once you think you know that, think about real people in that genre. And, the initials are last names, just to let you know. (Think singers that may not be alive any more. I'm not saying they aren't alive or that they are, just take your chances.)

Helpful Reminder: Remember, I could throw in hints anywhere in the next few chapters until someone finally guesses it! From what genre of song I choose for Rayne to play, to what I let my characters say...YOU MUST PAY ATTENTION! I'm kind enough to throw in a little helpful hint here and there in the story...But, I'm also mean enough to do so without telling you.

Disclaimer: I do_ **NOT**_ own the characters in this story, except for the ones I created. Nor do I own _Pickin' Wildflowers_ by Keith Anderson.

* * *

Rayne sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. Her new house was built in California, a huge mansion that she and her band had paid for. Her room was huge; the walls painted black and her bed had red silk sheets on it. The drapes on the windows were also red. Her bed had a black mesh canopy hanging over it, and the canopy draped itself around the bed and could be closed for some amount of privacy. Her room was decorated with different posters; posters of all of her favorite bands, not to mention posters of her own band. 

"Hey, Rayne, can I come in?" came Cal's voice from the other side of her closed door.

Rayne shook her head, knowing he couldn't see her, " Cal, can't you read the sign on the door? I don't feel like talking…"she yelled her answer. The sign she was talking about was always on the door when she was feeling either ill or lonely. It was one of her favorite, and it read: 'Trespassers will be shot on sight…Survivors will be shot again…'

The knob of the door jiggled and Cal gave up when he realized she had locked it. She heard his footsteps going down the hall and then two pairs of feet coming back. The knob jiggled once more and then the door was gently pushed open. Rayne sat up, looking at Cal and Darien as they entered the room, "How'd you get the door open?" she asked.

Cal smiled sheepishly and held up a misshapen hair pin, "We kinda used one of Taryn's hairpins…I hope she doesn't mind…"

Rayne smirked, "Knowing your luck, that was her favorite hairpin and you both just signed your death certificates…"

Darien sighed, "I know…But it was all his idea, I swear!" he pointed an accusing finger at Cal, who feigned horror.

"You're a disloyal friend! You swore you wouldn't sell me out!" he declared melodramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and mock-fainting.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "Really, you two…Why are you in here? I locked the door for a reason."

Darien grinned at her, "Girl, it's bad for you to be locked up in here all the time. You got that, 'I'm-dead-and-haven't-been-in-contact-with-the-sun-in-forever' tan going on. You need to get out more!"

She rolled her eyes, "I've got that Insta-tan stuff. I don't need to go outside." She complained.

Cal rolled his eyes, "That's not what we mean. What we're saying is that you should quit moping and enjoy life as much as possible. Life's too short to just sit there and stare at the ceiling."

She sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position, "What you're saying is that you want to practice for the next concert in Texas outside? Am I right?" she inquired with a grin.

Darien sighed, "Darnit, we were hoping you wouldn't figure it out…"

"And, if I say no, you're both going to pick me up and drag me out there, even if I'm kicking and screaming, right?" she asked again, a smirk coming to her face.

Cal grinned at her, "Yeah, pretty much…" and they were all thrown into fits of laughter.

Meanwhile...

When Chris and Kai finally reached their destination, a pretty young girl, with long red hair and bright green eyes, stood outside. She wore a white t-shirt under faded overalls. Her rather large stomach, proof enough that she was pregnant, showed through the overalls.

As soon as they got into the driveway and got the pickup turned off, Chris practically galloped out of the cab and raced to his wife. He enveloped her in a huge bear hug, and would've swung her around had it not been for her current condition.

Kai greeted her with a mild grin, "Sherri you're looking...big," he said with a laugh as they hugged, "correction, huge!"

She forced a grin, "So you said...Moving on." she stated through gritted teeth.

They all filed into the large farm house, Sherri leading Kai up to his room while Chris tried to haul his luggage up the stairs. Kai's room was a simple and drab guest room. The bed was in the far end of the room, with plain white blankets covering it. The pillows were an off-white color, set elegantly leaning against the head board. A TV, small but large enough for the picture to be seen clearly from the bed on the other side of the room, sat on a small stand.

Sherri smiled at it appreciatively, "It may not be much, but you can fix it to fit your liking after you get settled."

Kai smiled at them thankfully, "Thanks, you guys. I'm really gonna owe you one after this."

Chris grinned at him, "You bet yer bonnet you will. Well, we'll leave ya to yer unpackin', then." Chris and Sherri disappeared down the stairs.

Once Kai had finished his unpacking, he turned on the television. Not to his surprise, it was on the Country Music channel. Evidently, said channel was having a few hours worth of music videos playing and the first one on just as he turned it on caught his attention. At the bottom of the screen was the artist and other such things in this order:

_Rayne Frost  
Pickin' Wildflowers  
Broken Hearts Don't Dance  
Calypso Records_

((Ok, to explain that points to the previously read section Ok, it goes like this: Name of artist, name of song, name of album, name of record label. Just thought I'd clear that up for all of you in case you go confused.))

He watched the video with mild fascination, enjoying the song as well as the video. It wasn't a story video, just a video.

It started out with someone playing something along the lines of a banjo, and then it cut into the real music of the song. Then, there was Rayne, standing at the microphone like it was the only thing there, a huge grin on her face and her guitar in hand. She strummed it for the beginning of the song, and then the rest of the band joined in. It then switched to the people dancing, and he saw Rayne again. It must have been for the video, because Rayne was dancing with someone. He was twirling her around and they were performing some rather hard-looking dance steps…Then it skipped back to her playing the guitar.

"Hey baby, what you doin' this evenin'?  
Can ya meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado  
And I iced-down a six pack, uh-huh…"

(It switched back to her dancing, with the same boy. He looked like one of the ones in her band, but he couldn't remember which one he was…They sure were dancing awful close together…)

"Hey baby, don't you worry 'bout your momma  
Like 007, we can keep it covert  
Undercover, on the ground by the water  
Gonna get a little peace on earth…

I say, baby, what'cha say we go pickin' wildflowers  
Got a spot way back in the woods  
We'll sneak away for a couple of hours  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers

Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin'  
And loves blooming like a cherry tree  
Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollinatin'…  
Yeah, dive in like honey bees!

Baby, what'cha say we go pickin' wildflowers  
Got a spot way back in the woods  
We'll sneak away for a couple of hours  
You and me baby...  
Pickin' wildflowers!

Take a trail ride, if you know what I mean…  
Hey baby, won't you come with me

What'cha say we go pickin' wild flowers  
Got a spot way back in the woods  
We'll sneak away for a couple of hours  
Spend a little time, pickin' wildflowers

What'cha say we go pickin' wildflowers  
Got a spot way back in the woods  
Sneak away for a couple of hours  
You and me baby, you and me baby  
Hey ya, pickin' wildflowers!

What'cha say we go, what'cha say we go  
What'cha say we go, what'cha say we go  
Pickin' wildflowers ...pickin' wild flowers!"

After the song ended, Kai realized he had felt jealous. Of what, he wasn't sure, but whenever he saw that guy in the music video holding her like that, it just kicked at something in him…It was like running over hot coals; your feet cooled off and then you were stupid enough to go back for more pain.

He looked down at the small piece of paper that had somehow made its way into his luggage. He didn't remember packing a piece of paper of any kind, but when he'd began to unpack, it was right there on the top of his clothes inside his suitcase…Strange thing was, he'd packed the night before the flight and no one but him had opened his suitcase except for him, of that he was sure….

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari:_

_We weren't the least bit surprised when you took the chance to see Rayne again. In fact, we expected you to. It was just a surprise that you found a place to stay so fast…We had no clue that you had a friend here, but that makes our job easier. We know you'll end up trying to figure out who we are, but we've gone through a lot of trouble to make it exceedingly difficult for even the smartest human you can find to trace our 'footprints', if you will…Anyway, we must be on our way…And, I would look at the television now if I were you…_

_Signed,_

_C & W._

Kai looked up from the letter in time to see the television flash and something ran across the screen: _Rayne Frost Concert, Friday, 13th of October._ His eyes widened…'_How did they know that was going to be coming across the television at the time that I finished reading the letter!'_ he thought to himself…

* * *

Ok, that was an interesting ending. Oh, as for the kind of dancing they were doing that was making Kai so jealous, I know you're all going to want to see it, so here's a way to see the video: 

1. Go to cmt (dot) com.  
2. Look just above the navigation bar of the site at the little white box-thingy.  
3. Type in these exact words: KEITH ANDERSON  
4. When it loads his page, scroll down until you see a section labeled 'Videos'.  
5. Click on the one that reads 'Pickin' Wildflowers (full length)'.  
6. Let it load, and viola!

Kit: Okies, tell me what you thought about this chapter. I know there wasn't much in it, but there was a major clue in there to the riddle I fixed all of you with! I won't tell you what it is; you'll just have to figure it out for yourself...

Tala: Reminder: READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Ch 13 If You See Him If You See Her

Kit: Well, here's the next chapter...It's getting close to the end of the story...In fact, the next chapter will be the end...Unless you want a sequel or something...I'm going to miss this story...I suppose you all wanted more hints too:

**Hints! READ!**

Hint: Alright, I suppose all of you need more hints, huh? Ok, what I mean by genre is something along the lines of this: Country, Rock n' Roll, Hard Rock, Soft Rock, Pop, etc. Alright, contemplate your answer. (Her genre is in there, by the way.) Now, after this is decided, think of actual, living people that have played in this genre. (I put emphasis on this: They were once as alive as you and I. They weren't characters in my story, but real people.)They ARE dead as we speak, both of them. One is a man, the other a woman. The two initials are two last names.

_THIS IS YOUR LASTCHANCE TO GET IN GUESSES! I WILL REVEAL WHO THEY ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

Disclaimer: I no own any of the songs I use in this chapter. I only own Rayne, Chris, and Sherri.

_NOW, GET TO READING AND THINKING!_

* * *

Kai carefully pulled himself out of the cab of the truck, hopping out onto the parking lot of the Dallas stadium. He turned to help Sherri out of the truck, given her current state. Chris had already gotten out and was getting ready to lock the car. Once they were all out, he locked the car. 

Chris looked at him in concern, "Are you sure you want to go see her? I mean, if you're story is true, then you've gone through a lot of pain."

Sherri nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, you may think you're ready mentally, but are you ready emotionally…?"

Kai looked over at them, giving a mild grin, "I thought I was, but you guys really aren't helping my self-esteem…" he laughed lightly.

Chris and Sherri smiled at him, "We're sorry, Kai. We just don't want you to get here and get cold feet half way into the concert. Rayne may actually want to see you." They pointed out together.

Kai, Chris, and Sherri got to their seats (although they used Sherri for an excuse to get through the crowds…) and sat down, waiting for the concert to start. They waited for a while, talking amongst themselves. People came and people went, taking their seats and walking back and forth to get food and other such things. Sooner than Kai expected, the concert began as the stage lights dimmed and Rayne and her band walked onto the field.

Kai had to admit it, although it brought back hard memories, that Rayne looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. She wore a dark red shirt that had long, bell-like sleeves. A pair of faded blue jeans covered her legs and high-heeled black boots covered her feet. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid; red ponytail holders decorated it every few inches. Her make-up was perfect; the colors accenting her skin and her eyes, which shone brightly tonight.

She picked up the microphone and smiled out at the audience, her eye teeth gleaming like pearls, "It's a pleasure that you all came out tonight to see us. We hope you have fun tonight. Now, we're gonna start off with a song that I wrote myself for a friend – I guess you could call him that – a few years ago and it was never released because I could never find the right melody to suit it perfectly, but it seems God has graced me with the ability to finally write down the right melody. So, I present to you _Can I Trust You With My Heart_. I hope you like it." She pulled the microphone away from her mouth to allow the band time to set up for the song.

As soon as they were ready, the band started to play a slow melody, headed off by a guitar and an electric keyboard, then Rayne's voice came in, quiet at first:

"When you meet that certain someone  
you been searchin' hard to find  
It's a new love full of passion  
that can sometimes make you blind  
I don't mind bein' swept away  
if I know right from the start  
So before we go much further, boy  
Can I trust you with my heart?

In the time we've spent together  
I have learned to trust in you  
So many things you've given  
before I even asked you to  
But reality and romance  
are sometimes far apart  
So what I really need to know is…  
Can I trust you with my heart?

(Kai listened, almost enthralled by the song. It was almost like she was just talking to him. He just wanted to walk up there and look her in the face, just to tell her, "You can trust me…just like I trusted you…" but for some reason; he couldn't bring himself to do this, as much as he wanted too.

Can I cast my cares upon you?  
Can you stand the heavy load?  
Can I count on you to walk me…  
down that long and winding road?  
If you promise me these simple things  
I can guarantee  
You can always count on me

Can I cast my cares upon you?  
Can you stand the heavy load?  
Can I count on you to walk me…  
down that long and winding road?  
If you promise me these simple things  
I can guaranty  
You can always count on me

When two hearts solely surrender  
and are sworn to understand  
It completes a perfect union  
between a woman and a man  
So please don't misunderstand me  
I don't want to go too far  
Without knowing just one answer…  
Can I trust you with my heart?

Please, boy, give me just one answer…  
Can I trust you with my heart?"

Rayne pulled the microphone from her mouth as the song finished. Instantly, the entire stadium erupted in applause. There wasn't a dry seat in the house, in crying terms, of course! Half of the people were on their feet, cheering and clapping, some even jumping around.

Kai, being himself, preferred just to sit and clap, a smile brightening his features.

"The next song we will perform is going to take a few minutes to get ready for, so we'll take about a ten minute intermission real quick to get ready. Ya'll can go fetch snacks or something. We'll be right back!" she and her band disappeared from the field. Everyone started getting up and moving to go passed him, all except for the older looking couple sitting next to him.

((A/N: Major hint coming up! Pay attention!))

The woman looked to be around her mid-thirties, maybe late thirties. She had vibrant, fiery red hair and sharp emerald eyes. She wore something that looked like it was her grandmother's, maybe a dress from the 1960's or something around in there. She was very pretty, but she wasn't even close to Rayne.

Sitting next to her was a man that looked just a bit older than her by a few years perhaps. He had on a light brown cowboy hat, covering his head of dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep chocolate color. He wore a flannel shirt, some pattern akin to plaid decorated it, and it was a button up. His jeans looked to be worn from years of work. His cowboy boots, the color to match his hat, were decorated with embroidery a shade or so darker than the rest of the boot.

The woman looked over first, "Oh, dear. We're sorry. Did we disturb you?" she asked kindly, her voice soft and gentle.

Kai shook his head, "No ma'am, it's quite alright. You and your…friend…didn't disturb me." He said. He wasn't sure if she were married to the man, but he'd seen them talking throughout the performance and assumed they came together.

The old man turned, smiling slightly, revealing gold teeth, "No, sonny. It's alright. We don't mind. We just came here to see if we succeeded in something that we've been trying out." He said, his smile growing.

The woman was the next to speak, "I was surprised tonight. Rayne is very good; almost as good as I was back in the day. You were pretty good, too, weren't you?" she turned to her partner, who was looking down at the field.

"I won't brag or anything, but yes, I was good." Was his reply. "Say, sonny, why don't you go down there and try to claim your woman." He smirked, knowing Kai caught on.

Kai gulped, "You two are C. & W…? What's your game?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman winked, "We just want your futures to end up better than ours. Well, what're you waiting for, Kai! Get down there!" she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Here are the lyrics to the next song. Memorize them, quick! And, get yourself down there!" she gave him a smile.

Kai took the paper from her hand and looked down at it, inspecting the title…_If You See Him/If You See Her_…He quickly read over the lyrics and stood up, slipping them into his pocket and turning to Sherri and Chris, "I'll be right back. I need to go get something done that I should've done years ago." He carefully managed to get himself out of the row and walked down the stairs of the bleachers towards the field.

Chris and Sherri grinned at each other, "He's going to claim his woman…About time!"

()()()(Minutes Later….)()()()

Rayne and her band returned to the field, new instruments this time. The song was the same as the one on the paper that Kai now held. He had managed to memorize it and was hiding, waiting for his cue, since this was a duet.

The song started off slow, the gentle melody sliding through the air beautifully. Rayne finally started to sing, after what seemed like an eternity to Kai.

((A/N: Just and extra hint for this song: The part that talks about 'him' is Rayne's. The part where it says anything about 'her' is Kai's. Just thought I'd make sure to make that clear.))

"If you see him…  
Tell him I wish him well..  
How am I doin'?  
Well, sometimes it's hard to tell…  
I still miss him more than ever…  
But please don't say a word…  
If you see him…  
Oh, if you see him…"

(Kai stepped forward, microphone in hand. Rayne's eyes widened, but she didn't move from her spot. She couldn't…He was actually here? He came to see her? She felt like she was about to faint, then he started to sing the song with her, and she knew she was going to faint…)

"If you see her…  
Tell her I'm doin' fine…  
And if you want too..  
Say that I think of her..  
From time to time…  
Ask her if she ever wonders…  
Where we both went wrong?  
If you see her…  
Oh, if you see her…"

(Rayne smiled and joined in for the next part of the song.)

"Oh, I still want her.  
And I still need him so.  
I don't know why we let each other go."

"If you see her.  
tell her the light's still on for her."

"Nothing's changed…  
Deep down the fire still burns…  
For him…"

(They both sang together again.)

"And even if it takes forever.  
Say I'll still be here…"

"If you see her…"

"If you see him…"

Rayne let the microphone fall to the floor and she just stood in her spot, her eyes wide with surprise and joy. Suddenly, she ran straight across the field, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging the life out of him. Tears sprang to both their eyes as they greeted one another with flurries of apologies and surprised yelps of happiness.

After the concert, Kai paused as he was going off the stage to look for the couple that had helped him, seeing them sitting in the seats where he had left them, both smiling widely. The woman winked at him, and the man smiled. Kai could've sworn he turned away for no more than a second, then he turned around. They were gone; completely vanished…Not a trace of them left…Strange, huh?

* * *

Kit: Well, what do you think, everyone? I myself am proud of it. I hope you liked it. Don't forget, this is your last chance to send in reviews with your guesses! Hurry! 

Anyway, _Read and Review!_


	14. Ch 14 The End

Kit: Alright, folks! Last Chapter up and ready! Tell me if you want a sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kai, or any of the other Beyblade characters. I own Rayne, SOME of her songs, and the band members. I don't think I own anything else...

* * *

Rayne turned around, sensing that Kai had paused in walking with her. She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked gently. She followed his eyes with her own, but she saw nothing there…What was he staring at? 

Her voice brought him out of his stupor, and he looked over at her, smiling slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said calmly.

She just looked at him, disbelief written all over her face, until she seemed to have accepted the answer and continued her way off the field. Kai followed after her, his eyes locked on the seats where the older couple had been sitting moments before, as if waiting for them to magically return, but nothing appeared. Giving up, he followed after her the rest of the way.

_Year Later_

Rayne and Kai hadn't been parted since their little escapade on the night of her concert in Dallas. He was even considered her singing partner now. They made records together, did concerts together, almost did everything together.

To his surprise, Kai hadn't heard anything from C & W since the night of the concert…Until one night, the twenty year anniversary of the deaths of Patsy Cline and Hank Williams…((A/N: I know they didn't die on the same night, but let's just pretend they did…))

Kai had awoken from his room in Rayne's mansion, actually happy about the day ahead. He and Rayne were happy to have a new album on the way…Not to mention something else…Kai carefully opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small black velvet box…He wanted to propose today…He was sure he'd found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He got up, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to go downstairs for breakfast. He put the ring box in his pocket, making sure it wouldn't be noticed. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing that Rayne would be the only one up at this time of morning. He walked into the kitchen, watching her before taking his seat at the kitchen table.

Rayne wore her dark red nightgown. The straps were thin, lined lightly with transparent red lace. The lingerie was cut off just above her knee. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun at the upper-back of her head, two Chinese hair pins sticking out of the bun. Her make-up was totally gone, her skin still shining slightly in the moonlight that shone through the windows of the kitchen. Yes, they actually both got up that early.

Rayne still looked as if she were half-asleep, although she moved around the kitchen with an almost inhuman grace. He still hadn't figured out how she managed to move like that, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she got to moving fast. She paused when she realized he'd come downstairs, looking around on the counter for something. She picked up a dark red envelope and placed it on the table in front of him, "This came for you this morning." She stated simply before going back to the task at hand.

Kai stared at the letter for a minute, trying to get over the fact of the address…

_Kai Hiwatari  
Sketchal Dr._  
_Los Angeles__, CA 13666_  
"_Phoenix__ Bedroom" to the left of the swimming pool room_

At first, Kai was sure he wasn't seeing this. After all, who would know what room he lived in…? Slightly daunted by that haunting thought, he turned over the letter, trying to find the return address. To his shock, on the back of the envelope was the name C & W.

He pulled it open and turned it upside down, seeing what was in it. The first things to come out were two old newspaper clippings. On one, it read: _Country Super-Star Killed in Plane Crash; Country Music Mourns Their Loss. _Below the newspaper heading was a picture that looked almost identical to the woman he'd seen that night at the concert. Below it, the article read:

_The entire country music community mourns the loss of their hit sensation, Patsy Cline. Cline and the rest of her associates were killed this morning in a plane crash near Camden, TN. Among those also killed were Hawkshaw Hawkins, Cowboy Copas, and Randy Hughes. Patsy Cline will always be remembered for the amazing voice she had and the new standard she raised for women all around the world. A friend interviewed after the crash had this to say: "Patsy was and will always be the queen of country music. We'll never get another Patsy Cline in the business. It seems when God made Patsy Cline, he broke the mold…"_

Kai then set down the clipping in his hand, reaching for the other one. This one had a headline similar to it on the top: _Country Star Dies from Overdose; Country Music Grieves Once More_. Kai looked down the page, eye scanning over the paragraph of information. His eyes finally rested on the photograph at the bottom, and he was never ready for this shock. There, on that paper, was the picture of the old man that had been with the woman the night of the concert! His eyes went back up to the paragraph to read.

_Once more, Country Music has lost a great star. Hank Williams Sr., father of Hank "Bocephus" Williams Jr., died yesterday morning from an overdose. Things haven't been very lucky for the Country community lately, already they've lost two of their stars that paved the way for almost all other country artists in the business. It is safe to say that Hank Williams Sr. will indeed be missed terribly, both by family and by fans. We send our prayers to his family. _

Kai put that clipping down and pulled the letter out of the envelope, a look of confusion written all over his face. He opened it up, and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari,_

_We are well aware that you haven't heard from us in almost a year. We just thought you might want to know who we are before you go getting on with the rest of your life. We do hope that those newspaper clippings helped you out somewhat. If not, then your future wife ought to know. Yes, we know about your thoughts of proposal. We do think this is a good idea and that you should go through with it, but it is your decision. Well, we have things to do, as we are sure you do as well. You may not be hearing from us anytime soon…May your life be blessed._

_Signed,  
__Patsy Cline & Hank Williams_

What the? But, they're dead! Aren't they!

_Later That Night_

Kai stood just outside the record room in the mansion, fingering the ring box inside his pocket. He could hear her inside, strumming gently on her guitar as she wrote a song. He could make out the words through the think door (the door was closed, after all), but he could hear something about…_Count Me In…_

He gulped and wiped his forehead with the back of his palm, gingerly pushing the door open, "Rayne?" he called her name to avoid startling her. She looked up from her strumming, one hand on the guitar, the other madly writing on a notebook that sat on the table next to where she sat.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked, putting down the pen that was in her hand and setting her guitar in the stand next to her seat.

Kai walked closer to her uncertainly, "I realize our meeting and the first part of our relationship wasn't exactly what one would call storybook perfect. But, it dawned on me that I…like you Rayne. And, not like, as in a friend, but…" he got stuck and looked at her unsurely.

She cocked her head to the side, but smiled at him, "Stuck on a word, then?" she asked. "Here, let me help you. You get down on one knee, and you should know the rest." She stated with a grin.

He gave her a mild glare but shook his head. Pulling out the box, he walked over to her and knelt down on one knee taking her hand in his, "Rayne Galadriel Frost…Will you marry me?" he gulped, praying she'd say yes…

She gave him a thoughtful look, before she smiled at him, "I would love to be your wife, Kai Tobias Hiwatari." She said and Kai put the ring on her left ring finger, before leaning up and kissing her passionately.

Unbeknownst to the two, two transparent forms stood in the shadows not far away. One was a woman, bright red hair framing her pale face, "It seems our job is finally finished." She said to the man that stood beside her, his cowboy hat still in place.

The man seemed sour for some reason, "Took 'em long enough…" he mumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes and the two figures disappeared, both smiling at the soon-to-be-married couple, despite their earlier moods...

Someone once said,"There are stranger things in Heaven and Earth than we can ever imagine"…They weren't kidding…

_The End_

* * *

Kit: Did you enjoy? Don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel! I can't wait for reviews! 


End file.
